my love is you
by shinkirara
Summary: bagaimana nasib yunho ketika kalah taruhan dengan pasangan yoosu? yunho jadi host.. OMG! chap 9 END updatee ..
1. my love is you

Title:My love is you

Genre: Romance,Drama,de el el

Rating: M(NC21)

Pair: yunjaeyoosumin and orther

Disc: semua pair milik kluarga masing-masing.. Tapi tetep crita ini real milik author

Chap:1 of...?

~Umpa yunjae is real~...

Always keep the faith

~Normal POV~

Seorang namja tampan dengan mata musangnya tengah sibuk membolak-balik'an dokumen di atas meja... Dari raut wajahnya jelas sekali kalau namja itu sangat kelelahan.. Bagaimana tidak lelah.. Waktunya hanya digunakan di balik meja kebesarannya dan melupakan waktu makan siang.

" Uuuhhhmmm... Capexnya,," keluh namja itu sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku

" Hyuunnggg..." Teriak namja casanova itu sambil mendudukan dirinya didepan yunho..

Ya jung yunho, seorang direktur,CEO,owner atau apalah itu di jung corperation,, yaahh sepeninggalan appanya, di umur semuda ini dia sudah diberikan tugas untuk menjalankan perusaha'an terbesar di asia. Walaupun kelihatannya berat,tapi dengan kemampuannya dia mampu memajukan citra perusahaannya ke kancah mancannegara

Park yoochun..teman sekaligus rekan kerja yunho.. Mempunyai seorang namjachingu, kim junsu pemilik dari sebuah bar bernama miracle #ngarang banget nama barnya :p# yang cukup terkenal di kalangan para gay..yuupppzz itu memang bar yang di peruntukan khusus bagi para gay . mereka sudah bertema sejak masih menginjak di junior high school.

" Ada apa park yoochun,, tidak bisakah kau lihat kalau pekerja'an ku masih menumpuk, atau kau mau kesini untuk membantuku ya.." Ujar yunho sambil melipat lengannya didada.

"Aisshh,, bukan begitu hyung. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke bar milik junsu..kau itu terlalu hyper dalam bekerja, sekali-sekali bersantai itu tidaklah buruk hyung"

'Hmmm,,, benar juga yaaa.. Sudah lama aku tidak pernah ke bar lagi..' Batin yunho

"Nee..tapi setelah aku menandatangani kerjasama dengan kim corp.." Putus yunho.. Yah bersenang senang semalam tidak terlalu buruk, ani?

" Maksud hyung kim corp yang bergerak di bidang kosmetik dan kecantikan itu khan..?" Tanya yoochun penasaran.

" Memangnya ada berapa kim corp di korea ini haah park yoochun?"

"Satu hyung.." Jawab yoochun polos " tapi hyung, anak dari pemilik kim corp itu sangat cantik walaupun dia namja tapi kecantikannya melebihi seorang yeoja, kulit seputih susunya, cherry lipsnya yang merah menggoda,dan pinggang rampingnya.. Uuuhhh bikin horni hyung" lanjut yoochun panjang lebar,selebar jidatnya

"Kau sudah punya junsu,masih saja jelalatan, aku adukan ke junsu nanti.."Ancam yunho

"Jangan hyung.. Kau tega.. Aku khan juga cuma dengar cerita dari orang lain"

Begitulah mereka, beberapa jam di pakai untuk bercanda, sampai yunho mengusir yoochun dari ruangannya.

~Malam harinya~

~Miracle bar~

"Yunho Hyung disini.." Panggil yoochun sa'at melihat yunho di pintu masuk bar.

Yunho menghampiri yoochun yang sudah duduk di samping kim junsu namjachingunya

"Yoo.. Yunho hyung, kamu ingin pesan apa?, biar aku pesankan" Tanya junsu pada yunho yang tengah melepaskan jasnya.

"Gin Rickey saja junsu-ah" jawab yunho

"Baiklah hyung.. Tunggu sebentar nee.." Kata junsu sambil beranjak ke meja bar

"Yaaa, hyung masak kau kesini cuma mau minum cocktail saja.. Bagaimana kalo kita taruhan hyung.."

"Taruhan apa?" Tanya junsu ikut nyambung sambil membawa pesanan yunho

"Begini,, aku akan menyuruh junsu mengeluarkan minuman yang paling tinggi kadar alcoholnya.. Dan kalau bisa minum..hhhhmmm yaahhh 4 gelas,,, artinya hyung boleh meminta apapun dariku, tapi jika hyung kalah, hyung harus menuruti perintahku,," jelas yoochun

" Okee.. Jika aku menang, bersiap-siaplah menjadi babuku yoochun-ah.." Kata yunho menyeringai sambil menyesap cocktail miliknya...

"Deal nee..." Yoochun menoleh pada junsu, dan junsu kembali ke bar, mengambil satu botol minuman dan satu old passion glass lalu berjalan lagi ke mejanya...

"Brakk..." Bunyi botol minuman yang beradu dengan meja.

" 'GORDON'S DRY GIN' minuman dengan alcohol paling tinggi disini.. Bagaimana?" lanjut junsu dan melirik ke arah yunho...

"Tidak masalah untukku.."

'Tunggu hukumanmu yunho hyung' batin yoochun sambil memamerkan smirknya

Satu gelas GORDON's di minum,, yunho merasa panas di kerongkongan dan perutnya

Gelas kedua yunho merasa lambungnya mulai terbakar, dan kepalanya sangat pusing.. Uuuhhh... sungguh keras minuman itu.

Gelas ketiga,,,,

Yunho langsung pingsan karna tidak tahan lagi..

Cocktail dan GOrDoN's membuat yunho langsung tumbang

"Hahahahahaha.. Yunhoo hyung sekuat apapun seorang peminum kalo minumnya pake old passion glass pasti tumbang lah hyung" tawa junsu pada yunho yang sudah pingsan

Merekapun membawa yunho kembali ke apartmentnya,, dan meninggalkan yunho sendirian di atas kasur king size miliknya... Yaaahhh,, mereka khan mau melakukan this and that, mana mau mereka menjaga yunho...

"Uuhhhmmm,," yunho sedikit mengerang ketika bias bias sang surya menerpa wajahnya, dia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih, tenggorokkannya terasa kering saat ini.

Yunho duduk di atas sofa di depan tv LEDnya di ruang tamu, mengganti chanel tv dengan acak, siapa tahu ada yang sedikit menarik dimatanya. Yunho merasa bosan dan mematikan tvnya, baru saja dia akan beranjak dari ruang tamu, suara bel mengintruksi pergerakannya

"Aiiisshhh,,, siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya yunho entah pada siapa. Hei yunppa ini sudah jam 12 siank!

Yunho membuka pintunya dan menemukan sepasang makhluk aneh, satu dengan jidat lebarnya, dan satu dengan suara melengking bak lumba-lumbanya saat berkata. " Siank hyyyuuuunnng" teriaknya

'Siank?' Batin yunho sambil melirik ke arah jam dindingnya

"Yaaa.. Hyung kau tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk?" Tanya yoochun membuyarkan lamunan yunho.

"Ahh.. Yaa silahkan masuk" ucap yunho ramah.

Yuyoosu berjalan beriringan ke ruang tamu, junsu yang sejak tadi membawa bungkusan langsung menyerahkannya ke yunho..

" Ini hyung.."

"Apa ini.." Tanya yunho pada mereka

" Makanan.. Aku tau hyung pasti belum makankan..!"

"Oohhh.. Thanks "

" Hyung sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu.. Kau tau? Badanmu itu sangat bau " ejek yoochun pada yunho yang langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar aku mandi."Balas yunho dan langsung melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi

Tidak tanggung-tanggung sudah satu jam yunho meninggalkn yoosu di ruang sampai sekarang yunho belum keluar juga.. Kalau saja bukan karna ancaman junsu, pasti sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu yoochun mengintip yunho, ingin melihat apa yang di lakukan yunho hingga selama itu

"Ckkeell" pintu kamar yunho terbuka, menampilkan sosok yunho yang lebih segar dan harum

" Kenapa kalian kesini?" Tanya yunho sambil memakan pemberian yoosu itu.

" Membicarakan hukuman untukmu hyung" balas junsu

"Baiklah.. Cepat katakan!" PAsrah yunho, begitu ingat kalau dia kalah taruhan.

" Hyung harus mau menjadi pegawai di bar junsu 1 hari saja, bukan sebagai barender atau waiter ataupun security, tapi menjadi hostnya"

"Host..?" Ulang yunho karna tak mengerti maksud yoochun

"Yuups hostnya.. Seorang penjajah sex.. Atau lebih kasarnya menjadi gigolo" sambung junsu

"Mwwooo,,, andwae!" Tolak yunho

"Yunho hyung harus mau.. Ini perintah" desak yoochun

Dengan berat hati akhirnya yunho meng'iyakan perminta'an yoosu

~Malam hari di miracle bar~

Seorang namja tampan dengan mata musangnya tengah duduk di salah satu meja untuk para host bar.. Dia sedang sibuk mendeathglere orang-orang yang memperhatikannya, yahh banyak dari para namja berstatus uke ingin memakainya. Tapi dia terlalu sulit di dekati.

Karna terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri,yunho tidak sadar sa'at seorang namja cantik terus memperhatikannya. Namja cantik itu berjalan ke arah junsu sedikit bernego dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit

Junsu berjalan ke arah yunho lalu berkata

"Hyung.. Ada yang membelimu, ini kunci kamar no 303 dia sudah menunggumu di kamar" jelas junsu

"Yaa junsu-ya.. Kau tega menjualku.." Sedih yunho

"Mianhae hyung,, sekarang kau adalah pegawaiku, aku berhak menjualmu hyung.. Palli temui pelanngan nya, agar dia tidak marah.."

"Tapi junsu..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian yunho hyung, layani tamu dengan baik!" titah junsu tak mau kalah

Dengan malas-malasan yunho berjalan ke lantai 2 menuju kamar yang di beri tahu oleh junsu , memang bar milik junsu juga menyediakan hotel khusus bagi para tamu yg ingin melakukan this and that.

DOK

DOK

DOK

"Permisi..!" Yunho mulai memasuki kamar itu, dilihat seorang namja cantik di atas king bed yang hanya menggunakan bathrobe saja.. Bagian pahanya yang putih mulus jelas terekpos...

Dengan senyum di cerry lipsnya,Namja cantik itu berjalan mendekati yunho,lalu memberikan 1 gelas champagne. Yunho langsung saja meminum champagne itu.. Yunho gugup, sangat gugup malah.. Dia dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang sangat menggiurkan

"Siapa namamu...?" Tanya namja cantik itu pada yunho,

"Pa..panggil saja yunie."Jawab yunho gugup sambil menelan salivanya agak sedikit susah, Hanya nama itu yang terlintas di benak yunho..

"Oke kalau gitu panggil aku joongie." Kata jaejoong sambil meremas junior yunho dari balik celananya..

"Aahhhkkk...aahhh" erang yunho ketika remasan di juniornya semakin intens

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat mu disini.. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ini pengalaman pertamamu ya? " Bisik jaejoong di telinga yunho sambil menjilati dan menghembuskan nafas panasnya di telinga yunho

"PEngalaman pertama untuk apah.. Ahhhh"

"Pengalaman pertamamu bercinta dengan namja.." Jawab jaejoong lagi sambil menyambar bibir hati yunho

"Hhmmmmpp.. Ahh.. Hhhmmmm.. " suara decakan lidah yang beradu menggema dalam ruangan itu...yunho yang sempat diam kini mulai membalas lumatan dibibir jaejoong, mendorong lidah jaejoong agar kembali ketempatnya dan kembali bertarung di dalam goa hangat milik jaejoong...

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, perlahan-lahan mereka berjalan menuju ke atas kasur. Yunho sedikit mendorong tubu jaejoong agar berada di bawahnya, tapi dengan cepat jaejoong membalik tubuh yunho,, hingga sekarang yunholah yang ada di bawah jaejoong

Jaejoong menarik kaos yang di gunakan yunho hingga terlepas, dia sedikit menunduk lalu menjilat nipple milik yunho..

"Ahhh.. Uuhhhmm joongie" sensasi yang baru pertama kali dinikmati oleh yunho hingga membuat namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya erat..

Jaejoong menyesap nipple kiri yunho, sedangkan yang kanan di plintir dan di tarik kasar oleh jaejoong..menggigit sedikit dadanya menjilat lalu menyesap luka itu hingga menimbulkan warna yang mencolok, jaejoong melakukannya berulang ulang hingga menghasilkan maha karya yang luar biasa...

ciuman jaejoong turun kebawah.. Melepas ikat pinggang yunho dan menurunkan ziper celananya,yunho membantu jaejoong dengan mengangkat pinggangnya sedikit. Dan junior yunho yang sudah tegang berhiaskan pre-cum di ujungnya terbebaskan..

"Kau sudah sangat tegang ya?" Kata jaejoong sambil meniup ujung junior yunho

"Aaahhh.. Ssstttt.. Ahhhh joongie" erang yunho sa'at jaejoong menjilat ujung kepala juniornya. Tangan yunho tidak tinggal diam, dia mencari tali yang mengikat bathrobe jaejoong dan menariknya hingga terlepas..mencari niple jaejoong dan memelintirnya.

"Uuurrrmmmhhh.. Hhmmmm" jaejoong sedikit menggeram merasakan perlakuan yunho, hal itu membuat junior yang ada di dalam mulut jaejoong ikut merasakan efeknya.

"Ahhhkkk.. Joongie.. Ahhh lakukan lagi.. Ahhhh itu sungguh nikmat. " Desah yunho kenikmatan

" Hhmmmm.. Melakukan apa..!" Tanya jaejoong sambil melepas junior yunho dari mulutnya, tapi masih tetap mengocoknya dengan tempo yang cepat

"Engghhh..ngahhhhhh Seperti yangh tahdiihhh"

"Enghh..hmnmm,,hepelci hini" tanya jaejoong lagi sambil mengemut junior yunho.

"Yyyaahhh...ahhh, sedikit lagi joongiehhhh.!"

"PLOP" jaejoong melepas kulumannya di junior yunho, yang mendapat erangan protes dari yunho

"Sabar chagie. Aku ingin kamu mengeluarkannya di sini" kata jaejoong sambil menunju hole imut miliknya.

Yunho yang sudah terbakar oleh nafsu langsung membalikkan tubuh jaejoong, dan membuang bathrobenya sembarangan.

Yunho mengecup seluruh permuka'an dada jaejoong dan menyesap nipplenya..

"Ahhh..ahhhkk" desah jaejoong sambil meremas rambut yunho sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya..

Di sela hisaannya yunho menyodorkan tiga jarinya untuk di jilat oleh jaejoong, merasa sudah basah, yunho menarik jarinya dari mulut jaejoong dan memasukannya satu ke dalam hole milik jaejoong.

"Ahhhh.. Yuniee.. Sakit..sssttt.. Ahhhkk" jaejoong sedikit meringis ketika merasa perih dan mengganjal di holenya

Yunho mulai menggerakkan jarinya perlahan.. Mencari sweetspot milik jaejoong

"Ahhh..hhHmmmm" jaejoong mulai terbiasa dengan satu jari yunho.. Yunhopun menambah dua jarinya sehingga sekarang tiga jarinya ada di hole jaejoong.

"Ahhhhkkk...appo, keluarrrhhhkann.. Ahhkkk" setitik air mata turun kepipi mulus jaejoong menahan rasa sakit di holenya...

Yunho menggenggam junior jaejoong dan mengocoknya cepat mengalihkan rasa sakitnya,lalu menggerakkannya jarinya lagi...

"Aahhhhhhhh...yunie...!

GOTCha.. Yunho menemukan sweetspot jaejoong dan menusuknya berkali-kali... Yunho mengocok juniornya perlahan , menarik juniornya yang membuat jaejoong mendesah kecewa...

"Sabar..joongie.. Yang lebih besar ingin masuk.! Belehkan?" Tanya yunho

"Nee... Cepatlah" desak jaejoong tidak sabaran..

Yunho mengarahkan juniornya ke depan hole jaejoong... Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk, tapi jaejoong sudah merasa sakit dan perih...

Dengan perlahan yunho mendorong juniornya hingga masuk semuanya, jaejoong mencengkram punggung yunho agar mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

" Bergeraklah yun.." Perintah jaejoong

Mendapat lampu hijau dari jaejoong yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat juniornya keluar masuk hole jaejoong, jaejoong masih sedikit meringis, hingga yunho menemukan sweetspotnya lagi..

"Ahhhh..aahhhh deeper yunie.. Aahhh faster.. Fuck me harder yunie bear ahhh" desah jaejoong mengalun indah di telinga yunho membuat libidonya semakin naik dan diapun memercepat genjotannya.

"Ahhh yunie aahhh.. Aa..kkuu.. Ahh ingiinnhhh aaaahhhhhhh!" Jaejoong klimaks untuk yang pertama di dadanya dan juga di perut yunho, yunho memperlambAt gerakan pinggulnya membiarkan jaejoong menikmati klimaknya.

Yunho membalik tuuh jaejoong kesamping dan mengangkat kakinya ke bahu yunho, lalu mengin-outkan juniornya dengan cepat..

" Ahh... Joongiehh.. Ahhh soo tight baby boo.. Ahhh" desah yunho merasa juniornya di pijat hole jaejoong..

Jaejoong hanya dapat mendesah lemah karna klimaksnya tadi, tai gerakan yunho mampu membuat junior jaejoong tegang lagi..

"Ahhh..Yunie.. ..." Desah jaejoong merasa junior yunho berkedut dalam holenya..

"Aahhhhh"

"Aahhhh"

Dengan sekali hentakan kerasnya, yunho menyemburkan spermanya jauh dalam hole jaejoong

"Aahhhhh... Yuunniiiee" jaejoong juga mengalami klimaks ke duanya, jaejoong merasa penuh di dalam holenya karena cairan milik yunho,

Yunho menarik keluar juniornya, dan dari dalam hole jaejoong mengalir cairan milik yunho dan sedikit darah. Yunho yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut dan bertanya pada jaejoong,

"Ini.. Sexmu yang pertama? Joongie tadi masih perawan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya lelah..

Yunho menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh lengket mereka.

Lalu ikut memejamkan matanya.

Selang beberapa jam, setelah jaejoong yakin yunho tidur pulas, jaejoong bangkit dengan perlahan karna sakit dari bagian belakangnya, dia memungguti pakaiannya lalu memakainya perlahan..

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah pintu, lalu berbalik sebentar melihat wajah yunho.

" Sampai bertemu lagi di jung corp mr jung yunho.. Ahh atau yunie bear" kata jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

Tbc..

Bali,20 sept 2013

By shinkirara


	2. Chapter 2

Title: my love is you

Genre: romance,drama

Rating: T

Warning: yaoi,boyxboy,NC,alur gaje., miss ty bertebaran.

Pair: yunjae, yoosu, bertambah sesuai kebutuhan

Disc: mereka bukan punya kira, but this story is real mine!

chap: 2 of...?

Dont't like, don't read...

Jaejoong pulang kekediaman keluarga kim dengan jalan yang agak terseok-seok, membuka pintu depan rumah lalu berjalan melewati ruang tamu,baru saja jaejoong akan menaiki tangga lantai dua tapi kehadiran mr. Kim di belakangnya membuat jaejoong terkejut.

"Kenapa jalanmu aneh begitu joongie" tanya appa kim yang merasa aneh dengan cara berjalan jaejoong.

"Hhhhnnn.. Itu.. Tadi joongie terjatuh di pantai appa, trus terkilir, untung ada yang menolong joongie" jelas jaejoong asal

"Oooohhhhh... Apa perlu appa panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa kakimu?"Tanya appa kim sambil ber'oooh ria

"Tidak perlu repot-repot appa, istirahat sebentar jugaa sembuh"

"Nee tidurlah, ini sudah malam" sambung pengertian. "Oh ya, joongie.. besok siang kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan pemilik jung corp. kamu sebagai penerus kim corp harus ikut appa besok!"

"Nee appa...!" Jawab jaejoong malas-malasan

Jaejoong melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamarnya dengan hati-hati, dia merebahkan dirinya di atas king bednya.

"Haaahhh...membosankan" keluhnya entah pada siapa.. Jaejoong lelah dengan semua peraturan appanya. Perjodohannya dengan seorang yeoja bernama go ahra yang tidak pernah di setujuinya,serta penyerahan kekuasa'an atas kim corp dari appa kepadanya.

Padahal jaejoong ingin menjadi seorang aktor,tapi tak pernah di setujui oleh appanya, apalagi tak pernah tau tentang orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang, yuuuppzz kim jaejoong adalah seorang gay.

Capek dengan pikirannya sendiri, jaejoong pun akhirnya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sakit dan lelah paska sexnya dengan yunho

~miracle hotel~

Yunho membuka matanya,lalu meraba nakas di samping tempat tidurnya,mengambil handphone touchscreennya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang, jam 2 pagi..

Yunho melihat sekeliling untuk mencari joongienya tapi nihil, jaejoong meninggalkannya.

Dia berdiri memunggut pakaian

Lalu memakainya menyambar kunci mobil yang jatuh dilantai

"Trriiing.." Suara benda jatuh menghentikan gerakan yunho, dia langsung melihat sebuah anting di atas lantai, yunho pun langsung mengambilnya.

"Apa ini punyanya joongie yaaa?" Tanya yunho bermonolog. Yunho memakai anting itu di telinga kanannya dan langsung pergi menuju apartmentnya

~pagi hari di jung corp~

Yunho yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah ada di belakang meja kebesarannya dengan setumpuk document yang harus di tanda tangani terkejut oleh ulah yoochun yang seenak jidatnya mendorong keras pintu ruangan yunho hingga menimbulkan bunyi "BBBRRRRAAAKKK"

"Yaaaa.. Park yoochun, tidak bisakah kau masuk keruanganku dengan sedikit lebih sopan." Hardik yunho pada yoochun

" Mianhae hyung.. Aku cuma ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa.. Cepat bilang!" bentak yunho lagi

" Apa benar ada yang membelimu semalam?, kau tidak kenapa-kenapa khan hyung?, atau jangan-jangan kemarin itu malam yang panas?" Kata yoochun yang memberikan yunho serentetan pertanya'an sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Yaaa... Kau gila yoochun! Aku takkan pernah menjawab pertanyaanmu yang itu."

"Aaiiisshhh... Ayolah hyung.. Kemarin aku tanya su-ie dia tidak mau menjawab siapa yang membelimu"

" Pokoknya yang ku tau namanya joongie..." Balas yunho singkat.

Dok

Dok

Dok

Suara ketukan pintu mengintruksi percakapan mereka

"Masuk" perintah yunho kepada orang yang ada di belakang pintu..

"Mianhae sanjangnim saya mengganggu.. Tapi ini sudah waktunya pertemuan dengan kim corp di paradise restaurant" kata sekertaris yunho sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Nee.. Aku akan pergi kesana sekarang sendirian..."

"Baik sanjangnim.."

"Dan kau park yoochun.. Kembali ke asalmu dan jangan menggangguku lagi" kata yunho sambil pergi meninggalkan yoochun sendiri.

~paradise resto~

Yunho duduk di kursi dekat jendela, dengan orange juice di hadapannya, selang beberapa menit seorang namja paruh baya mendekatinya dan duduk di depan yunho. Yunho yang tau itu langsung berdiri lalu membungkuk dan menjabat tangan pria itu..

"Anyeonghaseo, jung yunho imnida.. Saya adalah pemilik dari jung corp.."

" Hahahahha..aku sudah tau anak muda.. Namaku kim siwon pemilik dari kim corp yang sebentar lagi akan di ambil alih oleh anakku kim jaejoong" kata sambil tersenyum lebar..

Seorang waitrees mendekati mr kim dan menanyakan pesanannya.

"Aku nanti saja setelah anakku datang.." Katanya ramah kepada waitreess itu..

"Jadi anak anda akan kesini juga tuan kim" tanya yunho

" Nee.. Tapi dia agak terlambat.. Anakku itu sangat suka berdandan seperti yeoja padahal dia seorang namja" jelas

Perbincangan kecil mulai dilakukan oleh dua pria itu, sampai seorang namja cantik menyelanya.

" Mian appa aku terlambat tadi ad kecelaka'an di jalan dan membuat jalanan agak sedikit macet" jelas jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho yang tidak melihat wajah dari namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Tuan jung, perkenalkan ini anakku kim jaejoong, jaejoong ini adalah pemilik jung corp yang akan bekerjasama dengan kita"

Perlahan jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan JJGGGLLLEEEERR seperti petir di siang bolong yunho menunjuk wajah jaejoong lalu bergumam "joongie"

Mr kim yang mendengar kata-kata yunho hanya terkejut

"Joongie?, kenapa kau memanggil anakku dengan panggilan itu?"

Tuan kim menatap intens kearah yunho yang menatap jaejoong, jaejoong hanya mendelik kesal ke arah yunho, lalu melihat ke arah appanya.

" Ada apa ini sebenarnya?, apa hubungan kalian?" Tanya mr kim sedikit tersulut emosi mendengar panggilan sayangnya kepada jaejoong di pakai oleh orang yang baru di kenal.

TBC/END...

Sorry for miss ty

Thankz yang udah review dan yang udah mau mampir untuk baca ff abal ini.. Maaf ga bisa bales satu"

Kira Cuma mau nanya... Nie epep mau di bikin mpreg apa ga?

Terakhir R&R please

Deep bow

Bali, 22 sept 2013

By shinkirara


	3. Chapter 3

Title: my love is you

Rate: M

Pair:yunjae,yoosu,changmin

Chap:3of...?

Disc: mereka bukan punya kira, but this story real mine.

Warning: boyxboy,yaoi,nc,alur gaje,miss ty berrtebaran

Don't like please go now! Happy reading...

"Ohh.. Itu appa, waktu iu joongie khan pernah jatuh di pantai, trus orang ini yang menolong joongie" jelas jaejoong sambil menunjuk yunho.

"Trus kenapa dia memanggilmu joongie?" Tanya mr kim (lagi)

" Jongie yang minta" katanya singkat

" Ooohh begitu, kalau begitu terima kasih karna telah menolong anakku" kata mr kim kembali ramah

" Aa..hmmm... Ii..ya.., tidak apa-apa " balas yunho gugup

Acara makan siang itu berlangsung dengan baik, mr kim pun hanya membahas sedikit tentang perusaha'an, selebihnya dipakai untuk menceritakan tentang anaknya. Jaejoong dan yunho hanya bisa membalas perkata'an mr. Kim dengan senyum dan tawa gugup, yaaahhh mereka agak sedikit kikuk dengan pertemuan kedua mereka.

" Kalau begitu appa akan pulang duluan, dan kamu joongie kalau pulang nanti janga malam-malam" pamit sambil bejalan masuk ke mobilnya

"Nee.. Appa hati-hati"

"Sampai jumpa lagi , terima kasih atas makan siank yang menyenangkan."

"Hahahhaha.. Sama-sama yunho, sampai bertemu lagi" kata mr kim sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

Jaejoong melambaikan tanggannya sampai mobil mr kim tidak lagi terlihat

"Hei.. Kau naik mobil kesini?" Tanya yunho memecah keheningan di antara mereka

" Tidak, aku di antar supirku," jawab jaejoong singkat " hei itu antingku" tambahnya lagi sambil menunjuk telinga kanan yunho..

"Benarkah?.. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar, lalu aku akan mengembalikan antingmu dan nengantarmu pulang" ajak yunho dengan sedikit rayuan

"Boleh juga" jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya..

Yunho mengajak jaejoong ke pantai dekat dengan kantornya, karna pantai itu yang paling indah menurut yunho, mereka berbincang banak hal, hingga matahayi mulai terbenam.

" Hei ini sudah mulai malam, cepat kembalikan antingku dan antarkan aku pulang" rengek jaejoong

"Ambilah sendiri"

Jaejoong sedikit menjinjit karna tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari yunho, apalagi yunho sama sekali tidak mau menunduk, satu tangannya terjulur menyentuh telinga kanan yunho, dan satu lagi memegang pundak yunho.

Yunho degan senang hati memegang pinggang jaejoong, bukankah itu seperti berpelukan ani? Jantung yunho sedikit berdetak sa'at mencium harum tubuh milik jaejoong. Dengan perlahan yunho mendekati wajah jaejoong, tangan kanannya memegang dagu jaejoong dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibi cherry itu

Dengan perlahan yunho menyesap bibir bawah jaejoong merasakan kembali bibir manis yang memabukan itu. Jaejoong yang pertama sedikit terkejut, mulai membalas lumatan di bibirnya,yunho memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut jaejoong dan mengabsen semua enghuni gua hangat itu.

"Hmmm.. Enggghhh.. Cpk...cpk" suara ciuman menghiasi ciuman panas di tepi pantai malam itu

Yunho melepas ciuman itu dan menjilat lelehan saliva di sudut bibir jaejoong, menatap dalam mata doe yang ada di depannya..

" Kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?" Tanya yunho malu-malu

"Entahlah.. Aku sudah mempunyai seorang tunangan.."

DEG.. Jantung yunho seperti tertikam benda tajam saat mengetahui itu..

"Tapi kau mencintaikukan?" Tanyanya lagi

"Bagaimana yaaa?,, bukankah setahuku seorang jung yunho bukanlah gay?" Tanya jaejoong

" Tapi demi kamu aku rela menjadi gay sekalipun" desak yunho..

" Begitukah? Cobalah ambil hatiku dengan rayuanmu" kata jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis, lalu pergi menuju mobil yunho..

Yunho mengikuti jaejoong menuju mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya kekediaman kim..

Sampainya disana jaejoong pun mengecup sekilas bibir hati yunho, lalu pergi meninggalkan yunho yang bengong atas tindakan jaejoong

"Haaahh.. Kau tambah tampan sejak pertemuan pertama kita 23 tahun yang lalu yunie" gumam jaejoong sambil melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya sambil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan yunho.

Flashback~22 tahun yang lalu~

Seorang namja kecil berumur 6 tahun sedang menangis karna terpisah dari orang tuannya di taman seorang namja bermata musang mendekatinya dan menepuk kepala namja kecil itu pelan.

" Namaku jung yunho.. Siapa namamu? Kenapa menangis disini?" Tanya yunho padanya

" Aku joongie, tadi appa dan eomma di sini tapi sekarang hilang. Dan aku tidak tau kemana appa dan eoma.. Hiks" jawabnya sambil masih menangis sesegukan

" Biar yunie temani di sini dulu sampai appa,eomma joongie datang nee.."

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu tak lama kemudian dua namja dewasa mendekati mereka,

" Appa, eomma.. Kenapa pergi ninggalin joongie sendiri.. Hhuuuaaa" tangisnya pecah lagi karna kesal dengan kedua orang tuanya

"Ma'afkan appa dan eomma ya,, ayo kita pulang,, sudah terlalu malam"

"Da..da.. Yunie.. Makasi sudah nemenin joongie tadi"

" Nee.. Hati-hati jangan sampai tersesat lagi"

~Flashback end~

Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum mengingat cerita masa lalunya, sejak itulah dia menjadi seorang stalker dari jung yunho, hingga dia menemukan yunho duduk di bar sebagai host, dan saat itu pula jaejoong ingin memiliki yunho seutuhnya walau semalam.

Tapi takdirnya sudah di tentukan oleh appanya, jaejoong berharap yunho mampu membawanya lari dari takdir ini.

"Yaa... Yunho hyung, kemarin aku melihatmu makan siang dengan seorang namja cantik dan namja paruh baya.. Siapa mereka?" Tanya changmin kepada yunho yang tengah merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang kerjanya

Shim Changmin adalah salah satu direktur dibagian pemasarana, sekaligus salah satu dari sahabat yunho.

" Mereka dari perusaha'an kim, mr. Kim siwon lalu anaknya kim jaejoong." Jelas yunho

" Hhmmm... Kim jaejoong yaaa?"

" Memang kenapa dengan kim jaejoong?" Tanya yunho sedikit penasaran

" Tidak, dia hanya cantik dan... Dia akan menjadi milikku secepatnya" kata changmin sambil menutup pintu ruangan yunho..

Yunho hanya dapat memandang pintu itu miris.. Sahabatnya akan menjadi saingannya, dia saja belum yakin kalau jaejoong itu mencintainya atau tidak, tapi sekarang! Sudah muncul saingan baru...

Appa hwaiting.. Dapatkan hati eomma secepatnya,,!

TBC...

Mian kalo chap lalu Π chap ini pendek. Kira masih pemula sih.. Hehehhehe# banyak alasan.

Makasie udah review.. Ma'af kira ga bisa bales satu-satu #deep bow

Semoga epep ini menghibur kalian semua..

Terakhir review please.. :D

Bali, 25 sept 2013

By. Shinkirara


	4. Chapter 4

Title:My love is you

Genre: Romance,Drama,de el el

Rating: M(NC21)

Pair: yunjaeyoosumin and orther

Disc: semua pair milik kluarga masing-masing.. Tapi tetep crita ini real milik author

Chap:4 of...?

Warning:boyxboy,yaoi,nc, cerita abal, alur gaje.

Dont like go out now.. :D

Happy reading...!

~Umpa yunjae is real~...

Always keep the faith

Jaejoong berjalan pelan di sepanjang koridor jung corp, dia siang ini berencana untuk membicarakan masalah promosi dan pemasaran dengan jung yunho, yaaahh.. Sekarang appa kim sudah menyerahkan kepemimpinannya kepada jaejoong, appa kim percaya jaejoong bisa memajukan perusaha'an apa lagi dengan bantuan dari jung corp.

"Mianhae, apakah jung yunho ada?" Tanya jaejoong ramah pada seorang reseptionis yang berwajah manis.

" Apakah anda sudah memiliki janji tuan?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Hmmm... Belum, tapi bisahkah kau bilang kalau kim jaejoong dari kim corp ingin menemuinya..?" Pinta jaejoong pada reseptionis itu.

" Mohon anda tunggu sebentar" jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, jarinya tak pernah lepas dari ujung kemejanya,, dia gugup, entahlah karna apa!

" Silahkan anda bisa langsung kelantai dua puluh tuan.. Tuan jung yunho sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya"

"Terima kasih" kata jaejoong sambil membungkukan badannya ramah.

Jaejoong menaiki lift lalu menekan tombol lantai dua puluh..

"Yaaa..yyaaaa... Tahan dulu liftnya.. Aku mau naik" seorang namja jangkung berlari menuju lift yang akan di naiki oleh jaejoong,

"Mau ke lantai berapa?" Tanya jaejoong pada namja itu.

"Dua puluh.. Aku ingin menemui yunho hyung."

"Hyung?" Tanya jaejoong

" Ahhh... Ma'af maksudku yunho sanjangnim." Katanya sambil memperbaiki panggilannya pada yunho.." Namaku changmin, kalau kamu?, kalau boleh aku panggil hyung yaa!,umurmu sama dengan yunho sanjangnim khan?" Lanjutnya panjang lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya

'Bagaimana dia tahu?' Batin jaejoong

" Kim jaejoong" jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan changmin.."Silahkan, kamu boleh memanggilku hyung"

" Huuuaaa... Tanganmu mulus sekali," heboh changmin sa'at merasakan kulit tangan jaejoong yang mulus.

" Hyung juga sangat cantik,imut dan aku suka." Katanya lagi #hei minie jangan curi start dari appamu loh.

Jaejoong hanya tersiuh malu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. " Hei aku namja, aku itu tampan bukan cantik"

Tanpa terasa lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai dua puluh sudah sampai, minjae sibuk dengan canda'an mereka, baru beberapa menit mereka bertemu dan itu hanya di dalam lift tapi mereka sudah seperti sangat dekat..

Changmin membuka pintu ruangan yunho diikuti jaejoong yang berdiri dengan manis disampingnya, yunho yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokument di depannya. Yunho menatap minjae dengan pandangan tidak sukanya, dia meras cemburu dengan kedekatan minjae..

BRRAAAKKK..."Ayo keruang rapat, yoochun sudah menunggu!" Kata yunho sinis setelah menggebrak mejanya.

Changmin yang memang tidak tau apa-apa cuma mentap kepergian yunho dengan tampang bingung, sedangkan jaejoong? Jangan ditanya, dia sudah menahan tawanya dari tadi...

Di dalam ruang rapat jaejoong menjelaskan tentang kedatangannya ke jung corp, tentang produk terbaru yang akan segera meluncur kepasaran.

Yunho yang saat itu tidak fokus dengan masalah perusahaan hanya menatap dingin jaejoong, sehingga membuat namja cantik itu sedikit ketakutan.. Akhirnya rapat selesai setelah mendapat persetujuan dan arahan dari yunho, rapat yang berlangsung selama dua jam itu benar-benar menguras seluruh pikiran yunho, bukan tentang produk barunya, tapi tentang jaejoong yang terus membalas senyum changmin,, kesal setengah mati yunho saat itu.

Mereka berempat membereskan berkas yang ada di hadapannya dengan santai, yoochun pergi terlebih dulu dari ruang rapat itu..sedangkan changmin inginnya sih pergi bersama jaejoong

"Changmin,, di dalam kantorku ada tiga kotak donat, jika kamu mau, kamu bisa ambil semuanya.."

"Benarkah hyung?" Tanya changmin berbinar-binar " kalo begitu semuanya buat aku ya! Ayo jae hyung kita ambil donatnya" ajak changmin sambil menggenggam tangan mungil jaejoong

"Jaejoong tidak akan ikut denganmu changmin-ah, dia masih ada yang harus dia bicarakan denganku. Dan ini PENTING"

Changmin melepaskan tangan jaejoong " baiklah, jaehyung aku pergi dulu" katanya sambil berjalan kearah pintu ruangan itu

KLLIIKKK.. PIntu ruang rapat terkunci secara otomatis dan hanya yunho yang tahu kombinasi angka untuk membukanya

"Apa maumu? Kenapa kau mengurungku di sini?" Tanya jaejoong kepada yunho yang masih terdiam

Yunho bersiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah jaejoong, jaejoong yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan mundur menghindari yunho hingga punggungnya membentur tembok ruangan yang dingin itu.

Yunho mengurung jaejoong dengan kedua lengan kekarnya

"Apa hubunganmu dengan changmin" tanya yunho sedikit emosi

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, aku baru bertemu dengannya di lift tadi dia hanya enak di ajak bicara, lagian dia sangat lucu dan ramah, jadi apa masalahmu?" Terang jaejoong tenang sambil menatap lurus mata musang yunho yang memancarkan emosi.

"Aku tak ingin kau dekat dengannya, apalagi sampai berpegangan tangan."

#appa posesif

"Itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu, kau bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupku tuan jung" lanjut jaejoong jengah

Hati yunho tertohok mendengar pernyata'an jaejoong, memang benar dia bukan siapa-siapa tapi apa salahnya jika dia tidak suka melihat seorang yang disukainya begitu dekat dengan orang lain

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu begitu dekat dengan changmin ataupun namja dan yeoja diluar sana, aku mencintaimu dan semua yang ada padamu adalah miliku" kata yunho posesif kepada jaejoong

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah jaejoong ingin menyambar bibir semerah cerry itu tapi jaejoong malah memalingkan wajahnya, yunho memegang dagu jaejoong dan membuatnya menoleh lagi pada yunho. Yunho langsung menyambar bibir jaejoong, melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan penuh nafsu.

"Hhmmm...yun..hoo... Cppkk.. Hhmmm leee...passhhh" kata jaejoong di sela ciumannya

Bukannya melepaskan ciumannya, yunho malah memasukan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat jaejoong menelusi gua bagian atasnya sehingga membuat jaejoong melenguh nikmat..

"Nggghhh...yuuunnnn-iee...uhhhmm"

Jari-jari yunho membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja jaejoong lalu menelusupkan jemarinya mencari nipple jaejoong... Memelintir nipple kanannya

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya lalu beralih meyesap leher jenjang jaejoong, turun kebawah tepat di nipple kirinya, yunho menyesap nipple Kiri jaejoong menjilat, menggigit, lalu menghisapnya ganas.. Membuat nipple jaejoong mengeras dan memerah.

"Ahhh.. Yuniehh.. Cuuu..kkuupphh.. Enghhhh..ahh"

Desah jaejoong terus menikmati semua perbuatan yunho

"Kamu milikku jaejoong, selamanya adalah milikku" kata yunho di sela hisapannya

Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi, kakinya lemas, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah tapi dengan sigap yunho menggendong jaejoong dan membawanya ke atas meja, merebahkan tubuh jaejoong disana

Yunho menghisap dan menjilat perut jaejoong, menurunkan ziper celana jaejong lalu melorotkan celana panjang dan celana dalam milik jaejoong, junior yang sudah setengah menegang dikocok oleh yunho, menjilatnya dari kepala juniornya sampai pangkalnya

Yunho memasukkan junior jaejoong dalam mulutnya menyesapnya kuat,lalu menaik turunkan kepalanya membuat junior jaejoong keluar masuk mulut yunho

"Ahhhh... Yunie ahhh... Faas..terrr.. Ahhhh" desah jaejoong menggila, dia terlalu di lingkupi oleh nafsu sehingga melupakan penolakannya tadi.

Yunho melepaskan kulumannya di junior jaejoong.. Memasukan dua jarinya kedalam hole milik jaejoong menggerakkan jarinya keluarmasuk hole itu agar sedikit lebih lebar untuk jalan masuk juniornya nanti

"Ahhh... Sakit yunnhhhh..aakkkhhhh" untunglah ruangan rapat itu kedap suara dan tanpa cctv jadi tidak akan yang tahu apa yang dilakukan yunjae disana

Yunho membuka ziper celananya menurunkan sedikit celana dalamnya, mengocok sebentar junior miliknya lalu mengarahkannya ke depan hole milik jaejoong

Baru kepala junior yunho yang masuk ole jaejoong, sedikit demi sedikit yunho megerakkan pinggulnya agar juniornya masuk sepenuhnya dalam hole jaejoong hingga akhirnya

JLEb

"Akkkkhhh..yunie" teriak jaejoong saat merasa holenya penuh

Yunho bergerak dengan kasar didalam hole jaejoong membuat badan jaejoong ikut tersentak seiring pergerakan yunho

"Aahhh.. Yunhoo.. Ahhh..ahh.. Wanna cum.. Ahhh"teriak jaejoong saat mengalami klimaks pertamanya

"Uuhhhmmm.. Boo, ahhh..masih tetap sempit..ahh" kata yunho merasa juniornya di ijat hangat..

Yunho membalik badan jaejoong sehingga membuatnya menungging.. Terus menggenjot hole jaejoong mencari kepuasannya sendiri

Sementara itu...

Incheon airport..

Seorang yeoja cantik #huuekk baru keluar dari incheon airport dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi, pakaian mininya membuat semua mata menoleh padanya.

"Nona ahra apakah anda ingin pulang kerumah anda atau ingin menemui tunangan anda?" Tanya supirnya ramah

"Aku ingin bertemu appa kim dan jaejoong oppa, ingin membicarakan masalah pertunangan ini" katanya sambil mendudukan pantatnya di belakang sopir

"Baik nona" kata soirnya lagi sambil menjalankan mobilnya kekediaman keluarga kim.

TBC...

Yaaaa.. Si ahra nongol juga hahahahahahha

Mian buat kesalahan post handsome bear nee...!

[τ̲̅н̲̅a̲̅и̲̅κ̲̅ ч̲̅o̲̅u̲̅] buat semua yang review.. Kira sangat seneng baca review kalian.. Buat kira semangat nulisnya

Bali 26 sept 2013

By shinkirara


	5. Chapter 5

Title: my love is you

Chap: 5 of...?

Genre: romance

Rate: M(NC21)

Pair: yunjae,yoosu,min,ahra

Disc: semua pair milik diri mereka sendiri, but this story is mine

Warning: boyxboy, yaoi, nc, adult content, miss ty buanyax, cerita abal, yang di bawah umur di larang baca :D

Dont like go out now..!

Jaejoong pulang kerumahnya setelah merapikan ruang rapat bersama dengan yunho, dia tidak memperdulian penampilannya yang acak-acakkan. Saat memasuki ruang keluarga betapa terkejutnya dia melihat tunangannya sudah duduk manis di atas sofa..

"Yaa... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan joongie, tentu saja ahra disini untuk menemuimu! Benarkan ahra?" Bentak mr. Kim yang keluar dari arah ruang kerjanya...

Ahra tersenyum mendengar pembelaan " Nee appa.. Aku sangat merindukan rumah ini"

Jaejoong mendengus kesal melihat tingkah ahra.. Sumpah dia sangat tidak menyukai ahra di sini.

"Cepatlah mandi... Kau sangat bau jaejoong..! Lalu temui kami di ruang makan.. Kita makan malam bersama" titah mutlak

Jaejoong berjalan malas-malasan menuju kamarnya, dia sangat ingin berendam lama dengan air hangat dan melepaskan semua lelah di tubuhnya... Sebenarnya dia dari tadi menahan sakit saat berjalan agar tidak curiga... Salahkan jung yunho yang terlalu ganas dengan tubuhnya

'Jung yunho sialan" umpat jaejoong saat kesusahan melepas celana panjang miliknya,# tapi kau menikmatinya khan eomma hehe

Tak lama kemudian jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang cukup.. Eerr.. Rapi dan cantik. Di meja dan ahra sedang bersenda gurau, membuat jaejoong mendengus sebal (lagi)..

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada jaejoong oppa dan ahjushi, ini tentang pertunangan ini" dengan tampang yang malu-malu ahra memulai pembicara'an.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ahra,Katakanlah..ahhh.. Apakah kamu ingin mempercepat pernikahanmu dengan jaejoong?"

"Uughhh...uhuk..uhhkk" jaejoong hampir saja menyemburkan makanan yang dimakannya ke depan muka ahra, dia cepat-cepat meminum air yang ada di hadapannya.

" Hati-hatilah makan joongie,, kau membuat appa malu di depan tunanganmu."

"Mian appa.. Eehhhmmm"

"Bukan begitu appa kim.. Sebenarnya aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan antara aku dan jae oppa, aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, seseorang yang membuatku tak berhenti memikirkannya saat pertama kali menlihatnya di prancis waktu itu" jelas ahra malu-malu.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya ingin sekali berteriak girang, tapi dia tahan dan mempertahankan muka tanpa ekspresinya..

mengepalkan tangannya erat mencoba menetralkan emosi agar tidak mengamuk di meja makan..." Alasan itu tidaklah cukup untuk untuk membatalan pertunanganmu ahra"

" Tapi jaejoong oppa tidak akan menolak, lagi pula kami sama-sama tidak saling mencintai, kami bisa menjadi teman khan appa" ahra tetap kukuh dengan keputusaannya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar penjelasan ahra dan tatapan tajam dari cuma mengangguk menerima semua perkataan ahra.

Mr kim menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. " Baiklah jika itu keputusan kalian. Appa tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, terserah kalian saja."

berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan pasangan jaera di meja makan..

" Kau sangat pengertian ahra" kata jaejoong menampilkan senyumnya.

Ahra hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

Pagi harinya jaejoong mengunjungi apartmennya yang sudah lama tidak dia tempati, yah... Jaejoong memang membeli sebuah apatement agar bisa menyendiri di tempat sudah sebulan ini dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus perusahaannya dan memilih tinggal di rumah.

Hari ini dia berencana untuk bersih-bersih sampai dia mendengar kalau handphonenya berdering

drrt...drrttt... Jaejoong mengambil handphonya dan melihat nama pemanggil..

'JUNG YUNHO.. Sejak kapan dia tahu nomor ku, dan sejak kapan aku menyimpannya..' Batin jaejoong, tanpa berfikir lagi diapun mengangkatnya

"Yeoboseo"

"_ Jaejoong, bisakah kau datang ke apartmenku nanti sore?_"

" Untuk apa aku kesana, tidak ada perlunya aku kesana" kata jaejoong masih kesal dengan yunho.

" _Ada data penting yang ingin aku bahas tentang peluncuran produk itu bersamamu_"

" Kita bisa bertemu di perusahaanmu bila harus"

" _Tidak bisa, aku sedang sakit tidak mungkin aku ke kantor, nanti sore datanglah ke apartmenku, akan aku sms alamatnya_" jelas yunho lalu menutup telphonenya.

Hati jaejoong menjadi gelisah mendengarnya, yunhonya sakit?.. Apa yang harus di lakukannya, dia resah seharian memikirkan keadaan yunho di apartement sendirian...

Yunho sudah mengirimkan alamat serta_ pasword_ apartementnya siapa tahu waktu jaejoong datang dia sedang tertidur dan tidak bisa membukakan pintu

Sebelum ke apartement yunho, jaejoong menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja beberapa bahan untuk di masak, dia berencana akan memasak makan malam untuk yunho, siapa tahu kalau yunho belum makan, lagi pula orang sakit tidak bagus makan fast food khan? Pikirnya...

Sampainya disana sudah pukul 6 sore, jaejoong yang sudah sampai di depan pintu apartement yunho langsung memasukan _pasword_ kuncinya tanpa mengetuk ataupun memencet bell

Jaejoong masuk kedalam "yunho..yunho.. Kau di dalam?" Jaejoong terus memanggil-manggil yunho sampai dia menemukan sebuah pintu lalu membukanya, dia melihat yunho yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan sebuah kompres di atas kepalanya...

Mulut yunho yang sedikit terbuka membuat jaejoong tertawa geli melihatnya, jaejoong mencari letak dapur memasak bubur untuk yunho dan beberapa lauk untuk dirinya.

Jaejoong mengoyang-goyangkan lengan yunho " yun, bangun.. Makan bubur dulu lalu kau harus meminum obatmu, maaf aku menggunakan dapurmu".

Yunho membuka matanya lalu melihat jaejoong yang duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan senyuman manis menghiasi bibir cherrynya.

Yunho memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.."Uuggghhh..jam berapa ini?"

"Jam setengah tujuh, bangunlah dulu,lalu makan. Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur"

Yunho berjalan kekamar mandi, membasuh muka lalu berjalan ke meja makan. Yunho memakan buburnya dengan pelan, rasa bibirnya pahit, ingin rasanya dia membuang bubur itu. Tapi jaejoong pasti akan marah besar padanya. Setelah selesai makan yunho meminum obatnya lalu duduk di samping kanan jaejoong di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Yaahh.. Begitulah" memang benar setelah makan dan meminum obatnya yunho merasa sakitnya sudah sedikit sembuh

Jaejoong mengambil proposalnya lalu membuka satu persatu halaman itu. "Yang mana yang ingin kamu tanyakan yun?"

" Ohhh.. Yang ini, tentang jumlah produksi" tunjuk yunho kepada salah satu barisan kata di proposal itu .. Hell berada sedekat ini dengan jaejoong membuat yunho ingin sekali memakan jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong menjelaskannya secara terperinci tapi yunho tak dapat mengendalikan tangannya, disaat jaejoong sedang menjelaskan, yunho malah menyentuh nipple jaejoong dari balik kaosnya, jaejoong mencoba sabar dengan menampik tangan yunho.

Yunho terus menyentuh kedua nipple jaejoong secara bergantian, memutar-mutar tangannya di sekitar nipple jaejoong, jaejoong terus menampik tangan nakal milik yunho, sampai yunho mendekat kearah jaejoong lalu menjilat dan menyesap telinga kanan jaejoong yang merupakan titik sensitifnya

"Hhmmm...ahhhh...ngghhh yunhoo" jaejoong mendorong dada yunho agar dia sedikit menjauh, yunho memandang dalam mata bulat jaejoong lalu kembali menjilati telinganya, tangan yunho mulai masuk kedalam kaos jaejoong, memelintir nipple yang sudah menegang akibat di permainkan yunho dari tadi..

"Akkhhh.. Hhnngggg...mmmm"

Jaejoong menahan desahannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, melihat itu yunho mengalihkan ciumannya. Dia meraup bibir kenyal jaejoong menghisap bibir bawah lalu atas secara bergantian.

Jaejoong tidak membalas lumatan yunho diapun tidak memberikan yunho akses masuk untuk menjelajah lebih luas, tangannya masih sibuk mendorong dada bidang yunho, walau tak sedikitpun dapat menggeser yunho dari sampingnya.

"Mmmhhh..aakkkhhh" jaejoong mengerang ketika yunho melepas ciumannya lalu menunduk untuk meraup nipple jaejoong

"Yuunnn...aaahhhh.. Hentikan.. Ahhhh" desah jaejoong saat mulut dan tangan yunho bermain di dadanya.

" Menghentikan semua ini, tapi apa kamu mau aku berhenti setelah berhasil membangunkan ini?"

"Aaakkkkhhhh..." Jaejoong berteriak ketika yunho menyentuh junior jaejoong lalu mengurutnya di balik celana panjang milik jaejoong

Yunho membuka ikat pinggang jaejoong lalu membuka kancing celana serta zipernya, jaejoong sedikit mengangkat pinggangnya saat yunho melepaskan celana serta boxser jaejoong sehingga bagian bawah jaejoong tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Yunho membelai junior jaejoong dari pangkal hingga ujung juniornya

"Aahhhkkk..yuunnhhhh..hoooo.. Jangan menggodakuuhhh..ahhh" desah jaejoong tak sabaran

Kau bilabg ingin berhenti khan?" Yunho terus menggoda jaejoong yang sudah di penuhi nafsu

"Cepatthhh..mahhhh..msukkaaannn..eenggghhhh" desak jaejoong sambil menekan kepala yunho menuju selangkangannya

"Tidak sabaran..eoohhh?" Yunho menjilati junior jaejoong dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut, menghisap dan mengulum, lalu menaik turunkan kepalanya

"Ahhh...faster..ahhhh yunhoo" desah jaejoong saat merasakan panas dari dalam mulut yunho, desahannya semakin keras seiring dengan pergerakan yunho,tanpa sadar jaejoong ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat yunho menyeringai dalam kulumannya, ingatkah jaejoong tadi sempat ingin menolak yunho?

Entah sejak kapan pasangan yunjae sudah pindah di atas ranjang empuk yunho, yunho dengan ganas menciumi setiap inci tubuh putih jaejoong,, tappi yahhh tidak bisa di bilang putih lagi setelah ada banyak kissmark di dada sampai selangkangannya.

"Ahhhh...yunnhh...ahhhkkkk"

Yunho merasakan sangat panas dan kepalanya terasa sakit

" Uuugghhh...aku sudah tidak tahan.. "

BRRUUUKKK.. Kepala yunho jatuh di perpotongan leher jaejoong, yunho pingsan, karena terlalu pusing dan panas badannya naik gara-gara aktifitasnya bersama jaejoong...

Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan pundak yunho..

"Yun..yunhoo..yaa... Bangun"

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya sadar kalau yunho pingsan padahal dia sudah sedikit lagi akan keluar.. " Yunho bangun.. Selesaikan ini baru pingsan" kata jaejoong nelangsa

Jaejoong berlari kekamar mandi " YUNHO BRENGSEK" brakk.. Umpatnya sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi yunho.

Yunho jangan di tanya lagi.. Dia sudah tidur tenang karna kelelahan.. # poor eomma

Jaejoong pulang ke apartemennya pukul 5 pagi setelah membuatkan sarapan untuk yunho dan memastikan kalau panasnya sudah turun.. Jaejoong lelah, pertama karna dia harus bersolo karir, dan yang kedua dia harus menjaga yunho sampai pagi. Dia ingin tidur seharian... Untungnya sekarang hari minggu, hari untuk bermalas-malasan tanpa mengurusi urusan kantor.

TING TONg TINg TONg

Suara bel membangunkan jaejoong yang baru saja menjelajah ke alam mimpinya

"Aisss.. Siapa lagi yang menggangguku" kesalnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartementnya lalu menemukan setan disana.. Eh maksudnya menemukan changmin di sana.

" Ehhh.. Changmin, kenapa kau bisa tau apartementku?" Tanya jaejoong bingung

Changmin cuma nyengir lima jari " tadi aku kerumah hyung, tapi kata kim ahjushi mungkin hyung ada di sini jadi ahjushi dengan baik hati memberikan alamat apartement jae hyung, hyung aku boleh masukkan?"

"Ahhh... Silahkan.." Jaejoong masih sedikit linglung, efek dari rasa kantuknya mungkin.

"Hyung ada makanan tidak aku lapar nih.."

" Sebentar aku masakkan..." Dengan sedikit mengantuk akhirnya jaejoong memasakkan makanan untuk tamu tak di undangnya

"Waaahhh...ini enak hyung.. Kau pantas menjadi koki, dan kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik"kata changmin memuji 'tentu saja istri yang baik untukku' tambahnya dalam hati

Jaejoong tersenyum" kau bisa pergi setelah makan, aku ingi melanjutkan tidurku, aku sangat lelah.."

" Selamat tidur hyung" changmin melanjutkan acara makannya sampai bersih. Dia lalu berjalan menuju kamar jaejoong, membuka pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan memasukinya..

Changmin berdiri di samping jaejoong dan berjongkok agar dapat melihat wajah sempurna milik jaejoong " kau sangat cantik hyung" bisiknya, sedikit demi sedikit changmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jaejoong, mengecup bibir chery jaejoong dan sedikit menyesapnya, changmin melihat sebuah kissmark di leher jaejoong "apa kau sudah punya kekasih hyung?" tanyanya pada jaejoong yang tertidur,"tapi tak apa aku akan merebutmu dari siapapun itu" lanjutnya lagi

Changmin mengusap rambut jaejoong,tak bermaksud mengganggunya " aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu hyung, saranghae" bisiknya lagi lalu meninggalkan kamar jaejoong. Changmin pergi dari apartement jaejoong setelah mengungkapkan perasaan yang tak kan pernah sampai pada jaejoong.

Sudah hampir 4 hari jaejoong tidak bertemu dengan yunho.. Rasanya rindu ingin melihat yunho.. Apakah dia sudah sembuh atau bagaimana..

Dengan alasan tentang produk barunya, jaejoong pun datang ke jung corp, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di bashmant lantai dasar... Dia sedikit berjalan untuk mencari lift, tapi apa yang dia lihat membuatnya diam seribu bahasa.

Yunho dan mantan tunangannya ahra sedang berciuman di depan lift, jaejoong segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang dinding.. Menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakannya,hatinya terlalu sakit untuk terus melihat, air matanya deras berjatuhan di pipi putih miliknya ' apakah kau sudah menyerah mengejarku yun?, apakah semudah itu kau mencari penggantiku?' Batin jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk melihat ataupun mendengar apapun berlari menuju mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menjauhi jung corp dengan kecepatan tinggi, menjauhi tempat yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

**BRRRAAAAKKKKK...**

"Ambulans.. Cepat panggil ambulans.." Teriak seseorang saat melihat darah mengucur deras dari kepala seorang namja

"Nguing...nguuinngg...nguiiing...!" Tak lama kemudian ambulans pun datang dengan beberapa polisi untuk mengamankan TKP.

**Tbc**

[τ̲̅н̲̅a̲̅и̲̅κ̲̅ ч̲̅o̲̅u̲̅] buat yang comment

See u next part.

**Bali, 28 sept 2013**

By shinkirara


	6. Chapter 6

Title: my love is you

Genre: romance, drama

Chap: 6 of...?

Rate: T-M...

Pair: yunjae, yoosu, min, ahra

Desc: para pair milik diri mereka sendiri, this story always real mine!

Warning: yaoi, boyxboy, miss ty, cerita pasaran, alur gaje dan masih banyak lagi

Happy reading..

Don't like don't read..!

"Kecelakaan yang terjadi empat hari yang lalu telah merenggut nyawa seorang namja bernama..." PIIIPPP

Mr kim mematikan tv yang menyiarkan kecelakaan yang terjadi di dekat jung corp, matanya menatap senduh foto jaejoong yang berada di dekapannya..

"Joongie.." Mr kim berdiri dari duduknya berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama istri tercinta yang saat ini sedang berada di jepang

Rrrrr...rrrrr...Rrrrrr...

Namja bermata musang itu terus menghubungi nomor telp orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sudah delapan hari semenjak dia sembuh dari sakitnya jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah dapat dihubungi, yunho cemas, dia gelisah.. Tidak biasanya namja cantik itu mengabaikannya selama ini, paling tidak dia akan berkunjung ke jung corp dua hari sekali..

"Yoochun, bisakah kau datang keruanganku sekarang?" Perintah yunho di seberang telp sana.

DOK...DOK...DOK

"Masuk..!"

"Sanjangnim.. Ada seorang yeoja yang mengaku sebagai kekasih anda ingin bertemu.." Kata sekretaris yunho sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Kekasih" gumamnya, 'rasanya aku belum punya kekasih ' batin yunho..

Go ahra dengan tampang sombong dan sok imut yang sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya berjalan melewati sekretaris yunho dan berdiri di samping namja bermata musang itu " memang benarkan aku kekasihmu oppa?, buktinya saja kita sudah pernah ciuman" kata ahra sambil bergelayut manja di lengan yunho

Yunho yang merasa risih langsung saja menampik tengan ahra kasar. " Yaa... Go ahra kalau bukan waktu itu kau menarik leher kemejaku dan memaksa menciumku, sampai matipun aku takkan sudi menciummu" bentak yunho kasar

"Tapi aku mencintaimu oppa, aku bahkan membatalkan pertunanganku demi kau oppa, apa oppa tidak tertarik denganku?" ahra mencoba merayu yunho dengan pose nakalnya

"Sampai malaikat jatuh kebumipun aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu, tertarik katamu, melihatmu saja aku jijik. Pergi kau dari sini, jangan pernah muncul lagi di depanku."

"Tapi oppa..."

"Pergi atau aku panggil security untuk menyeretmu" yunho sudah jengah dengan semua perlakuan ahra

Memang yunho terlalu kasar dengan ahra, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ahra adalah satu-satunya yeoja paling menyebalkan yang pernah di temuinya dan hanya cara itu yang harus dilakukan untuk mengusirnya.

"Aku tak akan menyerah oppa, kau pasti akan bertekuk lutut dan mengemis cinta padaku" ahra berjalan menuju pintu lalu membantingnya keras, sampai-sampai sekretaris yunho terlonjak kaget dan mengusap dadanya/

"Yaaa..hyung siapa yeoja tadi?" Tanya yoochun yang langsung masuk keruangan yunho

"Jangan perdulikan dia" kata yunho sambil memijit pelipisnya

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku hyung?" Yoochun mulai serius bertanya kenapa yunho memanggilnya kemari

"Yoochunnie, kau tau kim jaejoongkan?" Yoochun hanya manggut-manggut " aku ingin kau mencari tau keberadaannya sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak pernah bisa menghubunginya"

Yoochun sedikit berfikir " kenapa hyung tidak menanyakannya kepada saja?"

"Aku tak bisa yoochunnie, aku tak mau curiga dan bertanya macam-macam kepadaku"

"Curiga? Memang hubunganmu dengan kim jaejoong sudah sejauh mana?, Apa kalian pacaran?."

"Bukan begitu..." Yunho tertunduk begitu mendengar yoochun menanyakan hubungannya dengan jaejoong

" Ooooo...jadi hyung menyukai kim jaejoong yaaa? Benarkan hyung?"

" Benar, kau ingatkan ada yang membeliku saat menjadi host di tempat junsu?, dan orang yang membeliku itu adalah kim jaejoong." Jelas yunho

Yoochun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dia hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan yunho dan menyanggupinya.

Dua hari berlalu, yoochun akhirnya pergi menemui yunho untuk memberitahukan kabar tentang jaejoong setelah merayu pembantu di kediaman keluarga kim. Dia menundukan kepalanya, entah itu kabar buruk atau baik yang akan di sampaikan

" Hyung..." Panggil yoochun

"Masuklah chunnie, bagaimana apakah ada kabar tentang keberadaan jaejoong?"

" Hyung... Sebenarnya jaejoong sudah...!"

Rrrrrr...rrRrrrr...RRRRrrrr

Handphone yunho berbunyi sebelum yoochun menyelesaikan perkataannya. Yunho mengangkatnya dan terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari seberang

"Oppa ayo kecafe mirotic, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sepupuku.."

"Yaaa..go ahra bisakah kau tak menggangguku sehari saja? Dan aku takkan pernah mau bertemu dengan siapapun keluargamu."

PPIIIIP.

Yunho mematikan sambungan telpon dengan napas yang memburu karna marah, dia menatap yoochun sekilas lalu menyiapkan beberapa dokumen untuk rapat.

"Maaf yoochunie aku ada rapat sekarang, pembicaraan kita nanti lanjutkan lagi"

"Tapi..." Belum sempat yoochun bicara, yunho sudah menghilang di balik pintu ruangannya.

Hari hampir menjelang sore tapi yunho masih berada di perusahaannya, dia masih berharap jaejoongnya akan datang kesini dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Changmin menghampiri yunho yang sedang melamun "Yunho hyung... Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Aku ingin menunggu kim jaejoong. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak tau keberadaannya" kata yunho lelah.

"Loh bukannya jae hyung ada di apartmentnya"

Mata yunho langsung membulat sempurna, dia memegang pundak changmin lalu menggoncangnya keras.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?." Tanya yunho

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku setiap hari datang kesana untuk sarapan dan makan malam, tapi sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa kesana karna harus menemui nenekku dikampung" changmin sedikit murung karna dia tidak bisa merasakan masakan jaejoong hari ini.

"Apa kau tahu dimana alamat apartmentnya?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu" changmin mengambil kertas dan pulpen untuk menuliskan alamat jaejoong lalu memberikannya kepada yunho." Ini... Kalau hyung kesana bilang pada jae hyung 'maaf' karna aku ada urusan jadi tidak bisa berkunjung"

Yunho langsung mengambil kertas itu dan menyambar kunci mobilnya" terima kasih changminnie" tidak sabaran lagi untuk melihat dia yang dirindukan. Sampainya yunho disana, dia menyusuri beberapa kamar untuk mencari nomor kamar jaejoong "201... Ini dia" gumam yunho, tanpa pikir panjang yunho memencet bell apartment jaejoong..

TINg...TONg...TING...TONg

"Tunggu sebentar changmin..aisshh kebiasaan sekali kau datang jam segini" tanpa melihat di intercom karna yakin kalau itu changmin,jaejoong langsung membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat yunho berdiri di depan pintu menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"Joongie.." Jaejoong ingin menutup pintu, tapi tangan kekar yunho sudah lebih dulu menghalanginya, yunho menerobos masuk kedalam lalu menutup pintunya

"Kenapa kau menghilang joongie?, kenapa kau menghindariku beberapa hari ini?" Tanya yunho kepada jaejoong yang masih membeku di tempatnya " aku merindukanmu joongie..."

"Merindukan aku atau tubuhku" jawab jaejoong cepat " kalau kau merasa ingin memuaskan nafsumu kenapa kau tak ajak saja pacarmu go ahra itu untuk tidur bersamamu, bahkan kalian tidak malu berciuman di tempat umum" sinis jaejoong

" Ja-jadi kau melihatnya joongie"

"Kenapa jung yunho?.. Kenapa? Setelah aku merasakan amat sangat mencintaimu, memerlukanmu kau malah berciuman dengan yeoja lain? Kenapa?.. Tidak tahukah kau betapa tersiksanya aku menunggu bertahun-tahun agar bisa memilikimu. Tapi kenapa jung yunho? Semudah itukah kau mencari penggantiku..hiks..." Jaejoong mulai terisak dia menangis..air mata yang ditahannya keluar juga tanpa bisa di tahan

"Menunggu bertahun-tahun? Apa maksudnya joongie"

"Lupakan.. Sekarang pergilah jung yunho aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi" sebenarnya jaejoong sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan kalimat ini, tapi apa daya, hatinya terlalu sakit .

GRREEEB...

Yunho memeluk jaejoong erat " lepaskan" berontak jaejoong

" Tidak, sampai kau mendengarkan penjelasanku"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi jung yunho!"

"Joongie dengarkan aku, pertama aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan yeoja itu, aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali itupun di luar negri. Kedua yang aku cintai itu adalah kau, kau napas hidupku joongie kaulah jiwaku, dan ketiga ciuman itu dia yang memaksaku, dia menarik leher kemejaku lalu memaksa menciumku. Aku mohon percayalah padaku joongie"

"Hiiksss...hiks" jaejoong masih terisak tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yunho

Yunho menarik dagu jaejoong membuatnya menengadah, memandang mata doe itu menatap lekat mata musang yunho " percayalah padaku joongie!. Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya yunho.

" Tentu saja bodoh, aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap jaejoong masih dengan linangan air mata

Yunho menghapus air mata jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya, perlahan dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jaejoong

"Uuuhhhhmmm" jaejoong melenguh nikmat ketika merasakan bibir yang sudah lama tidak menciumnya, dia menikmati ciuman yunho yang menuntut dan penuh nafsu, menyesap bibir hati itu bergantian

Yunho membuka kancing kemeja jaejoong, lalu menyesap nipple kanannya. Uuuhhhmmm perasaan ini seperti sudah lama dan ingin meluap di dalam hati yunho "aahhhh...yunho.. Ini masih di depan pintu!"

" Tidak apa-apa jae.. Aku sudah tidak tahan" ucapnya sambil melorotkan celana training dan boxer milik jaejoong. Yunho mengocok cepat junior jaejoong, desahan keras mulai mengalun indah di bibir jaejoong. pakaian yang digunakan jaejoong sudah berserakan dilantai apartmentnya.

Jaejoong dengan tangan yang gemetar membuka kancing kemeja yunho, dan melepaskan ikat pinggang yunho, melepas kait kancingnya dan menurunkan zipper celana yunho dia juga melorotkan celana dalam milik yunho. Lama tidak melakukan ini membuat yunjae sedikit tergesah-gesah. Jaejoong ikut mengocok junior yunho agar menegang dan siap di gunakan untuk membobol holenya lagi!

jaejoong mendorong yunho agar masuk ke sebuah kamar tamu,bukan kamar milik jaejoong, karna hanya kamar itulah yang paling dekat dengan pintu, yunho menghimpit tubuh jaejoong didinding kamar lalu Yunho mengangkat kaki kanan jaejoong dan menahannya dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk mempersiapkan lubang sempit jaejoong, saat di rasa agak sedikit lebar, yunho langsung mengarahkan juniornya ke hole jaejoong, mendorongnya perlahan hingga masuk sepenuhnya. Dengan semangat dia menggenjot hole milik jaejoong

"Aahhhkkk...faster yunho..ahhhh.. Ini nikhhh...mat..." Desah jaejoong

yunho yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini mendorong jaejoong hingga mereka terbaring di atas ranjang, yunho kembali memasukan juniornya ke dalam hole jaejoong dan menghujamnya dengan keras dan kasar hingga tepat menumbuk titik sweetspot milik jaejoong.

"ahhh...yunnie...aahhkkk..pelann...pelannn..." desah jaejoong sambil memeluk erat punggung jaejoong.

Sementara diluar apartment jaejoong

" Joongie pasti senang melihat kedatanganmu kesini bumie" ucap namja berlesung pipi itu

"Aku tahu, anak itu pasti akan meloncat girang. Ahhh.. Ini ya apartmentnya joongie? Kau tau paswordnya khan wonie? Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya."

"Tentu saja yeobo, aku yang membelikan apartment ini lalu menyuruhnya menggunakan tanggal ulang tahunmu sebagai paswordnya"

"Cepat tekan... Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya"

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya begitu antusias bertemu anak semata wayangnya. dia sangat merindukan jaejoong, karna sudah beberapa hari ini jaejoong tidak mennemuionya

Pip..pip..pip..cklek..

begitu masuk apartment jaejoong siwon mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar dekat pintu masuk. siwon langsung membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu "joongie lihat siapa yang da..." siwon tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketikamelihat anaknya sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja yang sedang ada di atasnya tanpa menggunakan sehelai pakaianpun dan dengan junior namja yang ada di atasnya membobol hole milik tak dapat berkata-kata melihat itu.

" ada apa wonnie kenapa dia...OOMOOO...JOONGIE!

jaejoong dan yunho langsung menoleh kedepan pintu kamar,betama terkejutnya yunho melihat dua orang namja berdiri di depan pintu itu

"Appa...eomma " panggil jaejoong takut ketika mengingat dirinya dan yunho dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan bertemu dengan orang lain.

Yunho menelan salivanya susah, berharap bukan dewa kematian yang akan mengunjunginya hari ini.

**Tbc...**

#Fiuh perjuanganmu masih panjang appabear!

[τ̲̅н̲̅a̲̅и̲̅κ̲̅ ч̲̅o̲̅u̲̅] buat yang udah mampir buat baca Π ngeriview ff nie

RnR please...

Deep bow!

**Bali, 02 oct 2013**

**By shinkirara**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: my love is you

Genre:romance

Rate: M

Chap: 7of...?

Pair: yunjae, yoosu,ra, min

Disc: pair bukan milik author, but this story is mine.

Warning: yaoi, boyxboy, nc, miss ty bertebaran, alur gaje

_**DLDR...**_

**happy reading **

'BRRAAKK' siwon membanting pintu kamar tempat yunjae dengan kasar " bereskan semua kekacauan ini, lalu temui kami di ruang tamu!" teriak siwon marah sambil menarik istrinya yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya, siwon menutup pintu itu sebelum kibum, istrinya masuk lalu menarik tangan jaejoong dan membawanya pergi kejepang.. No.. siwon terlalu sayang untuk membiarkan jaejoong pergi darinya.

Yunho memandang jaejoong dengan raut wajah khawatirnya, mana mungkin mereka melanjutkan ini kalau junior mereka sudah tidak tegang lagi dan sekarang jantung merekalah yang harus di persiapkan menerima ocehan appa dan eomma kim..., yunho menarik juniornya keluar dari hole jaejoong. Memakai selimut sebatas pinggangnya, dia sedikit mengintip keluar melihat apakah siwon dan kibum masih diluar. Yunho berjalan keluar untuk memunggut pakaian miliknya dan jaejoong.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi yunjae untuk keluar dari kamar, disana terlihat appa dan eomma jaejoong menunggu dengan pandangan yang mengancam, siwon duduk di sofa panjang dengan kibum di sampingnya

"Kalian...! duduk!" perintah kibum

" Hei kau... Siapa namamu? Dan Jelaskan semua dengan singkat sebelum aku melemparkanmu kejalanan lalu membawa joongie ke jepang" lanjut kibum sambil menunjuk yunho dengan amarah yang membara.

"Jung yunho imnida, aku dan jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih.." Yunho bingung apa yang harus di jelaskan olehnya kepada umpa jaejoong. Tidak mungkinkan dia menceritakan tentang hubungan mereka di ranjang..haruskah? Aku yakin tidak...

" Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan dan menjadi kekasih?" Tanya siwon mencoba tenang..

"Appa.. berhubungan sejak sebelum kim corp berkerja sama dengan jung corp, dan kami baru menjadi kekasih... " cicitnya

Siwon benar-benar marah sekarang, kibumpun berdiri dari duduknya. " Kim jaejoong kau ikut eomma ke jepang dan kau jung yunho.. Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang" teriak kibum murka. Jaejoong duduk bersimpuh di kaki eommanya..

"Eomma joongie mohon jangan bawa joongie kejepang, joongie mencintainya eomma. Joongie mohon eomma memenuhi permintaan joongie kali ini saja" jaejoong mulai terisak dia. Berusaha membujuk eommanya yang terkenal dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Yunho yang melihat jaejoong seperti itu ikut bersimpuh di bawah kaki umpa jaejoong

" Aku mohon nyonya kim, restui hubungan kami, aku berjanji akan menjaga dan membahagiakan joongie.. Jangan pisahkan kami berdua" yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong erat seolah memberikan semangat lebih padanya

" Minggu depan kau akan menikah joongie.. Itu sudah keputusanku" appa siwon yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara dan membuat jaejoong diam dan meneteskan cairan bening itu lebih deras.

"appaa... Maksud appa apa?"

"Kau akan aku nikahkan dengan anak teman appa namanya jessica dan kau tidak berhak menolaknya joongie!"

"Andwae appa,, joongie hanya akan menikah dengan yunho appa, aku mohon, jangan pisahkan kami hiks...hiks." Jaejoong memohon kepada appa kim, berharap appnya akan lebih berbaik hati agar mereka tidak pernah dipisahkan lagi.

Harapan hanyalah harapan, umpa jaejoong sudah gelap mata, mereka sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan yang namanya perasaan cinta di antara dua anak muda itu.

" Jung yunho.. Pergi dari sini sekarang sebelum aku menghajarmu dan membuatmu terkurung di dalam penjara." Usir mr kim sambil memberikan ancaman kepada yunho. Yunho berdiri untuk pulang setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat ke mr/mrs kim dan melihat jaejoong yang tangannya di pegang oleh siwon.

" Jangan pergi yunho.. Hiks.. Yunho jangan tinggalkan joongie" jaejoong menangis sejadi jadinya ketika melihat yunho menghilang di balik pintu apartmentnya. Yunho merasa percuma bebicara dengan umpa jaejoong saat amarah masih menyelimuti mereka. Dia tau dia salah karna berhubungan tanpa persetujuan umpa jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Tapi apa daya nafsu dan cinta lebih mendominasi mereka berdua.

Malam itu juga jaejoong diseret pulang menuju kediaman kim oleh kibum dan siwon. Jaejoong terus menangis walaupun tak dihiasi hisakannya seperti tadi. " Masuklah dan renungkan semua kesalahanmu kim jaejoong" bentak siwon lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar jaejoong.

Semua fasilitas yang bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi yunho sudah disita oleh siwon, dia tidak mau kalau jaejoong terus berhubungan dengan pemgusaha muda itu. Hak atas perusahaannya pun di cabut sampai hari dimana jaejoong akan menikah.

"Hiks...hikss..yunie.. Tolong joongie... Hikss.. Bawa saja joongie kabur... Hikss.. Aku merindukanmu yunnie" jaejoong terlelap karna terlalu lelah menangis, dia berdoa agar tuhan membiarkannya bertemu yunho malam ini walaupun cuma di dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, kibum masuk ke dalam kamar jaejoong bermaksud memberikan sarapan kepada namja cantik itu " joongie bangun! Sarapan dulu yaa! Ini eomma buatkan nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu" jaejoong tidak menghiraukan kibum seolah telinganya sudah tuli dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan eommanya

"Makanlah eomma yakin kau lapar, eomma tinggalkan dulu nee.. Setelah eomma kembali, eomma harap kamu sudah menghabiskannya"

Jaejoong tak berkuti dari duduknya bahkan melihat makanannyapun tidak dia lakukan. menangis lalu tertidur, hanya itu yang dilakukan oleh jaejoong. Eomma kibum masuk kedalam kamar setelah siang hari dan melihat jaejoong kembali tertidur tanpa menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun, kibum hanya mengganti makanan jaejoong lalu keluar dari kamar

.

.

.

"Joongie turun makan malam, kalau kau tidak turun eomma akan membawamu ke jepang"

Jaejoong turun dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang sangat kusut dan mata bengkak, umpa yang melihat itu hanya menatap kasihan anak mereka. Jaejoong hanya menatap makanannya tanpa ada niat untuk menyentuhnya

"Makan..!" perintah siwon... belum pernah siwon membentak jaejoong seperti ini.

Jaejoong mulai memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya, 'pahit' hanya itu yang dirasa jaejoong, jaejoong menaruh sendoknya lagi dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya " aku sudah selesai" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari umpanya jaejoong pergi ke kamarnya.

Sudah beberapa hari jaejoong seperti itu, jarang berbicara kepada eommanya, jarang tersenyum lagi seperti dulu. Badannya semakin kurus dan melemah, walau khawatir padanya tapi keegoisan eomma dan appa masih terus di peliharanya, mereka seakan buta akan kesengsaraan jaejoong.

Kalau kalian bertanya yunho, jangan kira yunho tidak kebingungan menghubungi jaejoong, dia berfikir keras mengenai kelanjutan hubungan mereka, dia ingat kalau changmin dekat dengan jaejoong lalu iapun menghubunginya.

DOK

DOK

DOK

"Hyung memanggilku?" Tanya changmin masuk ke dalam ruangan yunho

"Changminnie.. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Tentu.. Memang kenapa hyung?" Yunho akhirnya menceritakan semuanya kepada changmin, tak tahukah yunho hal itu membuat wajah changmin berubah dan membuat hatinya seakan di robek paksa?. " Bisakah kau membantuku untuk melihat keadaan jaejoong minnie?"

"Akan aku usahakan hyung" changmin pamit pulang dia berencana untuk mengunjungi jaejoong hari ini juga, di sana dia bertemu dengan siwon, siwon yang sudah mengenal changmin mempersilahkan namja jangkung itu masuk kedalam kamar jaejoong.

" Jae hyung" changmin melihat jaejoong semaki kurus dan wajahnya pucat sekali.

" Changmin... Tolong aku changmin.. Hiks..aku ingin bertemu yunho..hiks!". Jaejoong kembali terisak ketika melihat changmin, seminggu ini dia hanya menangis dan menuruti perintah eommanya seperti mayat hidup!

"Uljima hyung..ssttt... Yunho hyung menyuruh aku kesini, untuk melihatmu hyung."

Changmin memeluk tubuh kurus jaejoong, jaejoong jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan changmin, changmin yang melihat itu membaringkan tubuh jaejoong di ranjangnya dan pergi keluar

" Mr kim, aku pamit pulang dulu"

"Hati-hati.. Oya besok datanglah, jaejoong akan menikah besok di gereja"

"Ahhh..nee" jawab changmin ragu, di terkejut bukan main mendengar itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengabarkan yunho tentang info yang di dengarnya.

"Haaahhh.. Sepertinya aku harus pergi menenangkan diri" changmin memacukan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah bar di pinggir kota. " Se7en hyung..aku ingin minum" se7en pemilik bar itu memberikan segelas alcohol kepadanya." Kau ada masalah?"

"Ada..aku putus cinta hyung..."

"Oohhh..."

"Hyuuung.. Bisakah kau temani aku malam ini" changmin menatap se7en dengan puppy eyesnya

" Tentu, apapun untukmu chagie"

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan jaejoong, dia menggunakan tuxedo berwana hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat, bibirnya tak semerah dulu, dan pandangan matanya sayu, dia berdiri berhadapan dengan sang pendeta menunggu pengantinya sampai di samping kanannya.

" Baiklah mari kita mulai pernikahan ini... Apakah kau kim jaejoong menerima jessica sebagai pasangan hidupmu sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Jaejoong terdiam matanya menatap nanar sang pendeta, dia merasa sangat pusing sekarang, dia merindukan yunho sangat...

BBRRAAAKK..

Pintu gereja terbuka lebar menampakan sosok pemuda tampan yang membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya.

"Joongie..aku datang menjemputmu" yunho berjalan pelan menuju ke arah jaejoong, siwon dan kibum yang melihatnya berdiri dan ingin menangkap yunho tapi...

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong tersenyum manis melihat yunho berjalan kearahnya, yunhonya datang untuk menjemput dan membawanya pergi..

BRRRUUUKK.. Tubuh jaejoong tak kuat lagi menahan pusing dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas latai...

"JOOONGIIE" teriak yunho, siwon dan kibum bersamaan dan menghampiri tubuh jaejoong yang lemah tergeletak di lantai yang dingin dan keras itu... Isakan kibum terdengar keras saat tubuh jaejoong diangkat oleh yunho menuju mobil ambulance yang tadi sempat di panggil olehnya, siwon menenangkan kibum dan mengajaknya menuju rumah sakit. Mereka baru menyadari ternyata keputusan mereka salah dan membuat jaejoong tersiksa. Mereka menyesal sudah memisahkan mereka yang saling mencintai.

**TBC...**

**RnR please... # deep bow **

**Bali, 10 oct 2013**

**By shinkirara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: My love is you**

**Genre: romance,drama,dll**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Yunjae,yoosu,ra,min**

**Disc: selalu sama! Pair bukan punya author!, but this story is mine**

**Warning: boyxboy, yaoi,, miss ty banyak, DLL**

**Chap: 8 of...?**

**Don't like don't read!**

_**Happy reading..**_

Yunho terus menggenggam tangan jaejoong yang terasa dingin, dia membisikkan kata-kata sayangnya walaupun itu tak dapat didengar oleh jaejoong. Yunho duduk di sebelah jaejoong yang terbaring lemah didalam mobil ambulance yang akan mengantarkannya menuju rumah sakit seoul. " mianhae aku terlambat menjemputmu, seharusnya aku mempertahankanmu waktu itu, maafkan aku joongie, aku mohon buka matamu. " yunho terus meminta maaf kepada jaejoong, dia sedih melihat jaejoong yang sangat kurus sekarang bahkan lebih ringan sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

" joongie lihatlah aku sudah membelikanmu cincin, aku akan melamarmu dan kita bisa hidup berdua bersama selamanya. Buka matamu joongie, lihatlah aku. aku akan meminta restu dari umma dan appamu mereka pasti akan merestui kita, jadi bangunlah aku mohon joongie" yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah berisikan dua buah cincin yang di dalamnya bertuliskan sesuatu. air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir, tangannya tak pernah lepas dari tanggan namja cantik itu. dia menyesal, sangat menyesal membuat namja cantik itu menunggu begitu lama.

.

.

.

tiga puluh menit mereka menembus jalannan padat kota hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit, para dokter langsung melarikan jaejoong menuju ruang UGD fan membiarkan yunho, siwon dan kibum yang baru datang menunggu di luar ruangan. Yunho berjonggkok di samping pintu ruangan UGD dia membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya, tak ingin orang lain melihatnya meneteskan air mata.

siwon menyentuh pundak yunho membuatnya menengadahkan kepala lalu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada umma dan appa jaejoong.

" mian sudah memisahkan kalian berdua..." kata siwon sambil memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya " aku tidak menyangka kalau jaejoong akan seperti itu." lanjutnya lagi

" aku... sebenarnya sangat kecewa dengan jaejoong... tapi melihatnya seperti itu aku menjadi sadar dan aku akan merestui kalian berdua " lanjut kibum yang masih menahan tangisnya

" Dia seperti kami yang mempertahankan cintanya walau harus dengan cara yang berbeda, aku mohon satu hal padamu jung yunho, jagalah joongie untuk kami, lindungilah dia menggantikan kami dan jangan pernah membuatnya menangis." siwon mengusap bahu yunho yang bergetar menahan tangisnya, dia terharu mendengar penuturan appa dan umma jaejoong

" aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya dengan seluruh hidupku mr. kim"

" setidaknya jaejoong tidak memilih kawin lari seperti kami dulu agar mendapatkan restu" kata siwon sambil tersenyum mengingat perjuangannya mempertahankan kibum yang telah mengandung anaknya.

yunho tersenyum mendengar penuturan appa jaejoong hingga suara pintu ruangan membuat mereka menghentikan percakapannya lalu menemui dokter yang sudah keluar dari ruangan itu

" keluarga kim jaejoong..?" tanya dokter Han sambil melihat ketiga orang itu.

" kami orang tuanya dok..!" jawab kibum tak sabaran

" jaejoong-ssi sudah sadar, kalau mau kalian boleh menjenguknya tapi maaf ruangan itu hanya terbatas untuk dua orang saja, kalau bisa biarkan jaejoong-ssi bertemu orang tuanya dulu" jelas dokter itu lagi. Siwon dan kibum langsung masuk keruangan UGD meninggalkan yunho duduk sendirian di luar sana.

" joongie... ini umma sayang, buka matamu. Umma tau umma salah... jangan begini joongie kalau kau sakit umma juga akan sakit sayang." kibum menangis ketika melihat lengan putra satu-satunya itu di tembus oleh jarum infus yang panjang dia mengusap sayang kepala jaejoong berharap jaejoong membuka mata bulat indahnya

jaejoong membuka matanya, setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya " umma di mana yunho umma? hiks...hiksaku ingin melihatnya, aku mohon umma appa jangan pisahkan joongie, joongie samgat mencintainya umma! aku mohon biarkan yunho bersamaku umma...hiks" jaejoong menangis sambil menggenggam lengan kemeja yang di gunakan kibum.

" joongie tenanglah... kau masih sakit sayang. umma mohon tenanglah nak" kibum menahan tubuh jaejoong yang hendak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

" joongie dengarkan appa... jangan seperti ini joongie, yunho sedang..."

" TIDAKK... TIDAK APPA... BIARKAN AKU MENEMUI YUNHO" bentak jaejoong sambil hendak mencabut selang infusnya. untunglah yunho yang mendengarkan teriakan jaejoong langsung menerobos masuk kedalam karna khawatir dengan keadaan jaejoong.

" Jae..." panggil yunho ketika melihat tangan jaejoong di tahan oleh siwon dan kibum. darah segar menetes dari bekas jarum infus itu karna tarikan yang hampir membuatnya lepas.

" yunnie... hiks... yunnie" isak jaejoong seperti seorang anak yang ingin di gendong oleh orang tuanya. yunho mendekat lalu memeluk jaejoong erat tak peduli dengan darah jaejoong yang udah mengotori kemeja putihnya.

" uljima... sstttt... joongie aku disini... aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi" ynho menangkup kedua pipi jaejoong yang sudah dibasahi air mata dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

jaejoong tertidur dalam pelukan yunho karna kondisinya yang memang sangat jauh dari kata baik. siwon yang sempat keluar untuk memanggilkan seorang perawat untuk memeriksa luka jaejoong terkejut melihat jaejoong yang kembali pingsan...

" tenanglah, dia hanya tertidur. sebaiknya kita keluar dulu.." ucap kibum sambil menarik lengan siwon

perawat yang tadi sudah memerikasa luka di lengan jaejoong akhirnya keluar meninggalkan jaejoong dan yunho di dalam. yunho duduk di sebelah ranjang jaejoong, mengecup keningnya sekilas lalu mengusap sayang punggung tangan jaejoong

" joongie dengarkan walau apapun yang terjadi kita tak akan pernah terpisahkan karna nafasmu adalah nafasku dan hidupmu adalah hidupmu... aku mencintaimu, saranghae joongie." yunho mengeluarkan cincin dari dalam kotaknya lalu memasangkannya di jari manis tangan kirinya, lalu menencium cincin yang sudah terpasang indah di jari jaejoong, " cantik, seperti yang menggunakannya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari jaejoong berada di rumah sakit ini, dan hampir setiap hari yunho selalu datang dan menemani jaejoong di sana. bukannya dia melalaikan tugasnya di kantor tapi, dia khan masih punya sekretaris yang sangan pandai yang bisa diandalkan. kondisi jaejoong sudah membaik, selain sudah mendengar kalau kedua orang tuanya sudah setuju dengan hubungan mereka dia juga sangat senang ketika yunho memberi tahunya akan mengajaknya ke gwangju untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya di sana, kalau jaejoong sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan kondisinya sudah benar-benar pulih

" Dua hari lagi joongi keluar dari sini kan?" tanya yunho sambil menyuapkan bubur kepada jaejoong

" hhmmm..." jawabnya karna mulutnya masih penuh dengan bubur suapan dari yunho.

yunho berdiri dari duduknya mengusap kepala jaejoong lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jaejoong, hal itu membuat jaejoong menutup matanya karna mengira yunho akan menciumnya.

SSSlLLUUUURRRRRPPP

yunho menjilat bibir jaejoong yang berisi bekas bubur yang di makannya. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat yunho yang menahan tawanya." kau kira aku akan menciummu yaa? aku hanya ingin mencicipi bubur yang kau makan ini" jaejoong yang mendengar itu langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

" hei dia sudah lama tidak di sentuh, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya jaejoong sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan memandang kearah selangkangan yunho niatnya sih ingin menggoda yunho...

" hmmm... benar juga, apa kau ingin memanjakannya disini. rasanya sakit sekali tidak pernah di sentuh oleh bibir nakalmu itu" yunho menampilkan seringai andalannya membalas godaan jaejoong

" YYYAAAA..." jaejoong langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi yunho... ngambek eoh.

.

.

.

yunho akhirnya mengajak jaejoong menemui kedua orang tuanya sesuai janji setelah mendapatkan ijin dari umma dan appanya.. yah sejak mereka mendapatkan restu yanho jadi membiasakan diri memanggil umma dan appa kepada mereka

di perjalannan tak henti hentinya yunho memperhatikan dan menanyakan keadaan jaejoong, dia khawatir jika jaejoong sakit seperti waktu itu, sampainya di sana yunho memakirkan mobilnya di sebuah halaman yang sangat luas di depannya ada sebuah bangunan bergaya eropa yang sangat megah.

" ayo masukk." ajak yunho

" selamat datang tuan muda... nyonya dan tuan besar menunggu appa di halaman belakang" sambut seorang pelayan di rumah yunho. sebelumnya yunho sudah memberitahukan umma dan appanya kalau dia akan pulang.

" umma...appa,"pangilnya ketika melihat mereka duduk sambil meminum tehnya

" yunhoo.. umma senang melihatmu pulang nak" ucap umma yunho sambil memeluk anaknya

" bagai mana kabarmu?" tanya appanya sambil menepuk pelan bahu yunho

" baik appa... hhmmm...umma, appa aku ingin mengenalkan calon menantu kalian, namanya kim jaejoong" jaejoong membungkukkan badannya begitu mr dan mrs jung melihatnya " kim jaejoong inmida" sahutnya memperkenalkan diri

" apa maksudmu dengan semua ini jung yunho, kemarin ada seorang yeoja yang kemari dan mengaku kalau dia tengah mengandung anakmu" yunho yang mendengar itu jelas terkejut tak beda dengan jaejoong

" maksud appa? yunhoo tidak mengerti dengan..."

"yunho oppa.." panggil seorang yeoja yang keluar dari kediaman jung

"AHRA..."

"ahra..." seru jaejoong lemah melihat mantan tunangannya di rumah kekasihnya bahkan mengaku kalau dia tengah mengandung. jaejoong memandang yunho seakan tak percaya dengan semua ini. dan appa jung masih menunggu untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari anak tersayangnya...

_**TBC**_

**bali,28 oct 2013**

**by shinkirara**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: My love is you**

****

Genre: romance,drama,dll

****

Rate: T

****

Pair: Yunjae,yoosu,ra,min

****

Disc: selalu sama! Pair bukan punya author!, but this story is mine

****

Warning: boyxboy, yaoi,, miss ty banyak, DLL

****

Chap:9 of 9

****

Don't like don't read!

****

_**Happy reading...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"j**_angan sembarangan bicara kau go ahra." bentak yunho yang melihat ahra keluar dari kediamannya.

"kau jangan membentak seorang yeoja jung yunho, kami tidak pernah mengajarimu bersikap kasar pada seorang yeoja.." appa yunho geram melihat yunho yang langsung naik pitam melihat seorang yeoja yang mengaku tengah hamil itu.." keluar kalian bertiga dari rumah ini, dan kau jung yunho aku hanya akan menerima seorang saja untuk menjadi seorang menantu di keluarga jung" mr jung mengusir ketiga orang yang tengah bersitegang itu sedangkan mrs jung hanya dapat mengusap punggung suaminya agar tidak lebih marah lagi

yunho,jaejoong dan ahra pergi dari kediaman jung dengan mobil yunho menuju sungai han, di sana mungkin tempat yang tepat untuk meluruskan semua masalah ini. suasana di dalam mobil sangatlah tegang, tak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan suaranya . mereka masih di sibukkan dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga mereka sampai di sungai han. yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuk jaejoong membuat ahra merengun kesal.

"yaa... yunho oppa kenapa kau tidak membukakan pintu untukku dan malahan membukakan pintu untuk jae oppa, bukankah disini aku yang yeoja?" cerocosnya tak jelas

yunho yang sudah berjalan duluan dengan jaejoong berbalik dan menatap ahra tajam " untuk apa aku membukakan pintu untuk orang yang tak tahu diri haaahhh..." ahra yang mendengarkan itu mendekati yunho dengan menghentakan kakinya.

"jadi begitu caramu memperlakukan calon istrimu oppa?"

"MWO...? sejak kapan kau akan menjadi calon istriku, seingatku yang aku lamar dan berikan cincin itu adalah jaejoong. lalu kenapa kau yang menjadi calonku" kesal yunho..." lagi pula kapan aku pernah menidurimu dan menanamkan benihku disana. yang selalu ku dengar itu suara desahan jaejoong yang selalu berada di bawahku" lanjutnya lagi

" kenapa yunho oppa...kenapa kau lebih memilih dia dari pada aku?" ahra mulai menunjuk-nunjuk wajah jaejoong yang membuatnya geram di perlakukan seperti itu.

" dengar go ahra.. aku kira setelah pertunangan kita batal kau akan berhenti mengganggu hidupku, mengapa harus yunho yang kau inginkan? bukankah kau gadis yang cantik dan pastinya banyak namja yang akan terpikat akan pesonamu" sebenarnya jaejoong sudah sangat jengah, tapi dia sadar yang di lawannya adalah seorang yeoja. jadi mau tidak mau dia harus sedikit lembut dengannya

" kau pernah bertunangan dengannya?" tanya yunho dengan berbisik-bisik di telinga jaejoong...# upppsss yunppa belum tau ya kalo joongienya pernah bertunangan dengan yeoja itu..? yunpa kudet :p

"ya.. pernah tapi itu dulu dan sudah batal, dia yang membatalkannya" masih dengan acara bisik-bisiknya dengan yunho

"itu...itu karna hanya yunho oppa yang aku cintai, hanya dia namja yang bisa membuatku bahagia dan berusaha sampai seperti ini.."

"tapi yunho tak pernah mencintaimu ahra." mendengar pernyataan jaejoong yang tepat sasaran membuat ahra menitikan air matanya. dia menangis di depan jaejoong dan yunho

"hikksss...hikksss... lalu harus aku bagaimanakan perasaanku yang sangat mencintai yunho oppa?"

"lupakan dia ahra... karna takdirnya bukanlah bersamamu. carilah namja yang bisa mencintaimu setulus hati, cintai dia lalu lupakanlah yunho" ucap jaejoong mencoba bijak

ahra berjalan kearah jaejoong, menatap jaejoong lama " baiklah kali ini aku menyerah oppa, aku akan membiarkan kau memiliki yunho oppa.." tangan kanan ahra terangkat lalu

PLAK..

pipi jaejoong terasa panas akibat pukulan dari ahra, yunho yang melihat itu merasa geram dan hendak memukul ahra tapi tangan jaejoong menahan lengannya. " itu untuk rasa sakitku di sini jae oppa.." tunjuknya pada dada kirinya " hhaaaahhh... lalu yunho oppa aku ingin kau menjaga jaejoong oppa, kalau tidak akan aku rebut dia dari tanganmu" ancam ahra . Ahra berjalan menjauhi jaejoong dan yunho, senyum manis jelas tergambar di wajah jaejoong. " ahra..." panggilnya kepada ahra yang sudah mulai menjauh " Gomaawo.." lanjutnya lagi, ahra tidak menyahut ataupun berbalik, dia tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

.yunho menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi penumpang bagian belakang dengan jaejoong yang duduk di pangkuannya dan menghadap pada yunho. tangan jaejoong melingkar erat di leher yunho. suasana malam itu sangatlah romantis apalagi bila kau menengok ke dalam mobil dan melihat mereka sedang asik memperdalam ciuman mereka kanan yunho menyusup kedalam kaos yang digunakan jaejoong, mencari benda kesukaannya yang selalu membangkitkan libidonya

"mmpphhhhh...nghhhh... yunhhh...hoooo... bukankah kita haruusss... ahhhkkkk pulang" jaejoong mendesah ketika ciuman mereka terlepas dan bibir yunho beralih menyesap nipple jaejoong bergantian.

" sebentar jae... aku ingin bermain sebentar disini..mmmmmmppp... "

" jangan yun... kau akan lama jika terus mengerjaiku seperti ini.." jaejoong mengangkat kepala yunho agar menatapnya

"baiklah...kita lanjutkan di rumah..."

jaejoong menurunkan kaosnya yang hampir di lepaskan oleh yunho. mereka mulai pindah tempat duduk dengan yunho sebagai supirnya(?)

SSRRREEETTT

suara ziper yunho yang turun karna di turunkan oleh pemiliknya lau mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah menegang dari sana, yunho menarik tangan jaejoong dan menaruhnya di atas junior besarnya " uhhhh... dia kesakitan baby... manjakan dia sekarang nee?" tanya yunho memasang tampang memelasnya

" tapi kau sedang mengemudi yun... aku tidak mau.." tolaknya...

"aku akan hati-hati... ayo cepatlah.." dengan ragu jaejoong mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik turun, mencoba memuaskan yunho. hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman yunho lagi, tapi sayangnya yunho sama sekali belum keluar. yunho mendesah pelan " haahhhh... ternyata tak akan keluar tanpa hole sempitmu baby.."

"mian..." jaejoong merasa bersalah

"tak apa... yang penting persiapkan dirimu nanti malam honey.." karna aku akan membobol holemu itu hingga kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi esoknya

yunho memasukkan juniornyalagi kedalam celana, walaupun sedikit sulit dan susah... yahhhh dia harus bertahan sebentar lagi...

.

.

.

" umma, appa aku perkenalkan ulang calon menantu kalian, di kim jaejoong... namja yang sangat aku cintai"

umma dan appa yunho menerima jaejoong dengan tangan terbuka mereka mengajak jaejoong makan malam bersama, suasana canggung tak lagi terdengar karna jaejoong sudah berbaur dengan suasana hangat di rumah itu. sekesai makan malam yunho mengajak jaejoongberistirahat dikamarnya. jaejoong berjalan menuju beranda kamar yunho memandangi bulan yang bersinar dengar terangnya, tangan yunho melingkar di pinggang ramping jaejoong, bibir hatinya menciumi tengkuk jaejoong.

"joongie... aku ingin mengatakan satu hal.."

" hmmm... apa itu?"

" jangan menyelaku honey... boojaejoongie do you marry me honey.."

jaejoong menggenggam tangan yunho erat.. " yes i do my bear... because my love is you honey." jaejoong tersenyum manis... sangat manis " aku, kau dan uri aegya... kita akan hidup bersama selamanya

yunho yang mendengar kata aegya langsung membalik jaejoong menghadapnya " kau hamil boo" tanyanya tak percaya

jaejoong mengangguk" waktu aku di rumah sakit.. dokter yang memberitahukannya padaku dan aku meminta mereka merahasiakannya dari kalian", jaejoong memeluk yunho erat dan yunho membalas pelukan jaejoong lalu menciumi kepala jaejoong " gomawo baby.. ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku, kado terindah yang pernah aku terima baby" riangnya...

malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berpelukan, membagi kehangatan yang di dapatkan di sela dinginnya musim dingin, jaejoong milik yunho dan yunho hanyalah milik jaejoong, itulah yang selalu mereka tanamkan dalam hati kecil mereka.

_**END...**_

_**horeee... end jugaaa...terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini, terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca ff nie... terima kasih atas review, fave and follnya... kira senang kalian bersama kira sampai disini...**_

_**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH... YUNJAE**_

_**denpasar,9 nov 2013**_

_**by shinkirara**_


End file.
